Give Me A Name
by Devi18
Summary: TWO NEW CHAPTERS 09/11/09! Who is she? Where did she come from? How did she get here? Why is she here? Sometimes questions should be left unanswered, and riddles left unsolved. This may be one war...they cannot win. KyuzoxOC
1. Prologue

Authors Note: Okay...this took several tries because I was trying to write in the first person but...well I suppose my talents have reached their limit in that space...I'm too used to descriptive writing and first person writing doesn't do it for me.

So only this first part is first person writing...then it's regular. I think I'll alternate a bit. This is also my first Samurai 7 fic so bare with me if I don't spell names right or get facts wrong.

**Prologue**

It hurt. But then again that was life...wasn't it?

Life hurt. Everything in life hurt...from the birth to the death...it hurt.

But that's usually mental pain...not physical. Not this searing destructive force inside me that I feel.

I can feel the blood...the blood from the wounds.

Spilling, pouring...draining...and the pain...yes the pain. There's only one supposed good thing about the pain...it means I'm still alive...still breathing...my heart was still beating...I was alive. But for how long? How long would I lay here and suffer?

I long to go...go into that next world that I always hear about. A world of light and happiness, a world where this pain does not exist.

A world...that isn't this one, any world...any world better than this one. But then again, all other worlds would be better than this one. This hell. Hell on earth...hell is earth.

I can feel my breaths getting shorter, I can see the world darken, I can feel the pain begin to turn into coldness...cold around me...my body is shaking, my nerves are quaking...it's all coming to an end...yes...

I see it...I see it...the light...the beautiful...white light...it's calling to me...it's reaching out for me...I wish I could reach out to it...I wish I could race towards it...but I can't...I can't...I can't move, can't breath, can't see...can't...can't...

What's going on? What happened to the light? What happened to me? Why am I here? Why do I sit in darkness? Why?

Panic...it's starting to rise...rise inside me with the questions...millions of questions swirling around, swirling and building.

_Calm down. Calm yourself down. Panic will solve nothing...you know this. _

Who are you?

_Do you not know me?_

No.

_Do you not feel me?_

No.

_Do you not see me?_

_Yes...yes you do._

Are...are you...no...that's...

_Impossible?_

Yes.

_Improbable?_

Yes.

_Then what...your just lying there dying talking to yourself?_

_You don't know...your unsure..._

What's going on?

_The car._

The car?

_The red car._

Yes...the one that hit me...

_Me?_

Us...

_Yes...us..._

_Did this car mean to hit us?_

I...I'm not sure...

_Are you?_

No.

_Perhaps it did._

Perhaps...

_Who could it have been?_

Who...many...

_Many...yes..._

And then what?

_The light..._

The light at the end of the tunnel.

_The darkness..._

The darkness that surrounded us...

_The voices..._

The voices that called out to me...

_The pain..._

The pain that I felt...

_It's not there..._

Not anymore.

_What do I feel?_

Falling...

_Flying..._

I am...

_I?_

We are...

_We...us..._

"Are you okay?"

That didn't sound like...

_Like us? No...it wasn't..._

Who was it?

"Are you okay?"

_Answer and find out..._

_But...am I okay..._

I don't know...

_We don't know..._

"We don't know..."

"Excuse me?"

Her eyes shot open and she sat up abruptly, both steps proved to be unwise as the light invaded her sensitive eyes and pain shot through her body. She cried out in agony.

An arm immediately wrapped around her back as she fell back. "Easy" she heard the voice again "Easy...you took a hard fall, I'm surprised you can move at all..."

The pain was almost too much to bare. She could feel it reverberating to places she didnt' know existed.

Her eyes shot around in panic when suddenly her entire body tightened. Her head shot to the side and through the light she saw...a figure...no...several...how many? She didn't know...then a movement, at the back of her neck. And then...darkness...

_So your back._

Back? Back where?

_Inside._

Inside? Inside me?

_Yes. _

What was that?

_You woke up...but was put back._

Back?

_Back here. Inside._

Inside...back here.

who was that?

_I don't know...you tell me?_

It was...a man...

_A man? Really?_

Yes...

_How did he look?_

I didn't get a close look. I only saw...

_Saw who?_

People...

_People? How many..._

A small group...5...maybe 6...

_Really? Tell me about it when you get back..._

Where am I going?

_Your leaving...again..._

Again?

_Again._

Wait...

_For what..._

Who are you?

_Who am I?_

"Who are you?"

"So...your coming to...I have to admit I thought last time was the last time."

Slowly her eyes opened once again. The bright light that had surrounded her once again had dissipated and the room she found herself in was dim. Nice and dim.

She moved her head, and groaned.

"Please" she heard another voice softer than the first say "Don't move. Your body has been through quite a lot and I don't want you to further hurt yourself."

She swallowed hard and licked her lips in an attempt to moisten her dry throat and mouth but met with failure "Where am I?" she asked in a scratchy voice.

"Your safe" the first voice told her "Far from the nobuseri..."

"Nobuseri?"

She felt herself being raised "Here" the soft voice say "Drink this..."

Drink? A drink sounded good.

She felt the small bowl being lifted to her lips and opened her mouth. The water splashed through her mouth like a rain in the desert. The pain in her throat dissipated as the strong moisture traveled down her throat, and she swallowed. "Don't be too anxious" she heard the voice say "If you keep drinking like that you'll choke yourself."

Choke? She hadn't even realized she'd taken such a hard drink. She pulled back "Who are you?" she asked again "What's going on?"

"My name is Kirara" the voice said "We saw you fall from one of the nobuseri's ships and land on the ground. Kambei-sama was the first to reach you. He stopped the machines from killing you. You were pretty beaten up."

"That was one week ago" the man's voice told her.

"One week?" she asked.

She slowly turned her head and allowed her eyes to focus. It was then she realized she was surrounded by people. Six men sat across from her...six men and...a robot? A big one...a big ugly one.

They all stared at her strangely...why did they stare at her strangely.

There was a young one...on the far left, who sat at then end of the line. From what she could see he was fairly good looking. He was the first to realize his rudeness. He was also the first to speak after many agonizing minutes "Forgive our rudeness" he said with a bow "I am Okamoto Katsushiro."

The man next to him had white hair and a scar on his cheek...he smiled with a bow "I am Katayama Gorobei" he said "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The third wore a helmet and out of all of them seemed the most cheerful as he had, had a smile on the entire time. "Hey there! I'm Heihachi Heyashida."

The fourth was a good looking blonde with light clothes on and kind of reminded her of a poster boy...if they had a poster...he'd be their boy...yeah... With a smile and a bow also he introduced himself "My name is Shichiroji."

And then came the one who she first heard...and saw.

He was decked in white robes, but they clashed with his long brown hair. He had darker skin like Gorbei, and his eyes were centuries older than his face "I am

Shimada Kambei" he spoke lowly with a nod.

The second last kind of...scared here. There was no warmth coming from him. He did not smile, did not bow, did not even nod at her. He looked...indifferent.

Completely uncaring that she lived or could have died.

He only spoke one word...one word. And even that had erupted goosebumps all around her. "Kyuzo" he said his voice low and dark as his eyes.

She would keep her eyes on him.

"Well hey there!" A loud obnoxious voice sounded...or echoed.

Her head shifted so fast from Kyuzo that she felt a bit of whiplash. It turned to the pile of junk...er...robot beside the cold man. Was it talking to her?

"I'm Kikuchiyu!" it informed her "I helped save you!"

"Don't like Kikuchiyu-dono" Katsishiro spat "It's because of you that we were nearly caught!"

"I was helping!"

"No you weren't!"

"Enough!" Kambei's voice raised.

Both silenced immediately and it told the girl this

'Kambei' was the leader.

"This is Rikichi" Kirara said lifting her further to see the pale cowardly looking man beside the group of men "And my younger sister Komachi."

The little girl waved wildly as if she were worried the girl wouldn't be able to see her, as the man simply bowed.

"So tell us" Gorobei spoke up "Exactly who are you?"

"And why were you tossed from the Nobuseri's ship?" Shichiroji asked.

She turned to them opening her mouth to explain when...nothing came out. Nothing...No sound...no explanation...only...

"I...I don't...know..."

She didn't know...who she was...what she was doing there...how she got there...what was going on...

Author's Note: Alright that's it! There's the first chapter. If you like it then tell me, and the whole 'talking to herself' is apart of the story and is _supposed_ to be confusing.

Review and you shall receive!


	2. Hiroko

Author's Note: Here's Chapter 1! Sorry I forgot to add dividers last time.

Alright here we go!

Chapter 1

"Who are you?"

"I don't know"

"Where did you come from?"

"I don't know"

"How did you get into the Nobuseri's ship?"

"And more importantly how did you get out?"

"I don't know"

"What's your name?"

"I don't know!"

"Are you lying to us!"

"No!"

She threw herself to the ground and sobs wracked through her "I don't know!" she screamed. Kirara instantly attempted to comfort her while throwing worried glances at the others.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was like this for the last three hours. Ever since she woke up, they'd been drilling her over and over with the same questions and getting the same answers. Kambei shook his head, then looked over as Shirochiji

"What do you think?" he asked.

Shirochiji looked her over, "I think she's telling the truth."

"Amnesia is not the best sickness to have right now"

Kamebei told him "it would be useful to know why she was in the Nobuseri's ship and how she got out."

"Most likely she was one of Ukyo's women" Shichiroji said.

Kyuzo looked to both of them without turning his head

"If that is the case then most likely she upset the brat" he said "I have never seen a woman try to or want to leave his harem."

"And if that's it then another unanswered question would be why she would want to leave, and or what did she do to upset him?" Shichiroji said.

"This isn't good" Kambei said "She's brought about too much trouble even in the questions about her...questions she cannot answer. She could be a spy, she could be an innocent, she could be an outlaw...we cannot wage one war while fighting another."

"Then again perhaps she isn't any of those" Heihachi spoke up "Perhaps her falling from the Nobuseri's was not what it seemed and she is an innocent in all of this."

Shichiroji shook his head "that would almost be too much to ask for."

"There is a reason behind everything" Kambei spoke up

"We simply have to find the reason behind this."

He then turned to Kyuzo "Kyuzo" he said "would you be able to watch and guard her?"

"What?" Gorobei asked "Why would he need to do that?"

"If any of the possibilities that have been laid out are true Kyuzo is the one who has the most training in taking care of them" Kambei replied "he will guard her well. Not only that but it would take our minds of her for the time being. As you know we all have a prior engagement."

Kyuzo nodded, he had been hoping Kambei would suggest something like that. After all, he got a strange vibe from her that he did not like and intended to find out exactly what it was.

"Are we all in agreement?" Kambei asked.

The others were weary about the idea but decided to go with it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Who was he?_

Kambei

_What was he?_

A samurai.

_What did he want?_

to know me.

_But you don't know you._

No

_You can't answer his questions._

No.

_...I can. _

What?

_I have the answers. _

Huh?

_I have the answers to his AND your questions...all you have to do is...let me out._

Let you out? Are you trapped?

_Yes...trapped in here...like you are. _

...then...how...

_All you have to do is...call out my name..._

But I don't even know MY name...how will I know yours?

_Give me one..._

What?

_Give me a name...and then call it out._

Call it out...how will I...

_Give me a name!_

She shot up. Her heart thundered in her chest, she felt like it was going to burst from her chest. She peered around when she suddenly felt eyes on her, eyes burning into her very core. But it was useless as the entire room was pitch black...was she in a room?

And that's when she heard it, that voice. That voice that caused goosebumps to run over her, that cold emotionless voice that somehow drove fear into her.

"Go back to sleep."

Her head snapped to the side and followed the voice, she squinted and her eyes adjusted to the darkness enough for her to see the figure in the corner.

"Kyuzo" she whispered.

"Go back to sleep" he repeated.

Her eyes narrowed and before she knew it she heard her voice call out bitterly to him. "I...I'm thirsty...I need water..."

"Go to sleep."

"It's just water" she said getting up.

In the next few moments she heard a sword unsheath then felt the cold steel scrape her neck. She gasped

"You must listen" he said.

She felt panic rise in her, she closed her eyes

"Hiroko" she spoke.

"What?" he asked.

She suddenly heard a laugh...a laugh inside her head that got louder and louder as she felt herself being pulled down...down, down, down, into herself. It was then that the laughter began to come from her own mouth and she found that her entire body belonged to the once voice in her head.

Her eyes shot open and she instantly threw herself back before kicking the sword up. Kyuzo was completely stunned when she made this move. He then felt her flip over him and grab his second sword. "The great Kyuzo" a voice sounded that was not the one filled with anguish that had once come from her before "outsmarted by a feeble girl...or perhaps it is you now who is so feeble."

He felt the anger rise in him but did not let it control him. He immediately took a stance and reached over to turn the lights on. When the lights hit her it hit him immediately...that she did not have brown eyes like she did once before. The eyes he was peering into were as cold as his and as green as emeralds. She too had taken a stance and was awaiting his move "Come at me" she taunted.

But he didn't, the two stood there for several minutes studying one another before she suddenly dove at him, he quickly blocked her attack and swung around to slice through her kneecaps, but she jumped up and landed on his sword. She then backflipped and kicked him in the face before landing on her right hand before swinging her legs to knock him off his feet. He drew back and took the opportunity to kick her in the face, she fell back with a small cry but landed on her feet. Kyuzo and her then engaged in warfare meeting sword with sword. Before long they found themselves locked both attempting to over power the other. Kyuzo looked up from the swords and found her staring at him with the same intensity he had, suddenly her face dropped, and worry entered her eyes, "No" she whispered before her eyes dimmed and changed from green to brown.

At the moment they turned completely brown she fell back and the sword dropped to the floor. She looked completely lost as her head waved from side to side surveying over the scene before her. She then turned to look up at him and her eyes widened in fear.

He gave her a cautious look and she scrambled into the corner behind her. It was obvious that she was completely terrified but the question was why...why had she just attacked him and then suddenly grown a fear of him? "Who are you?" he asked.

She had been covering her face, and pulled them down to look at him with tear filled eyes "I don't know" she whispered "I don't know..." she would repeat this answer over and over like a mantra...like she would find some strange answer in it as to what was happening to her...but found nothing, only the cold of darkness wash over her "I don't know...I don't know...I don't know..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Author's Note: So who is this other strange person inside of the 'unnamed girl'? And is that the strange feeling that Kyuzo gets towards her? Review and you shall receive!


	3. From Suki To Kanna

Author's Note: This chapter took awhile because I'd decided to write it in dedication to my favorite episode so far. Episode 10. I also had a hard time trying to figure out how I was going to place Suki in there, but it all came together and I hope you enjoy it!  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
**Chapter 2**

"What happened?"  
"She attacked me" Kyuzo replied.  
"For no reason?"  
"No...I was restraining her."  
"For what reason?"  
"She was trying to leave."  
"Why?"  
"A drink."  
"A drink? That's it?"  
"I don't trust her."  
Kambei nodded in agreement scratching his chin "So you attempted to restrain her and she attacked you...with your own weapon...strange."  
"It was as if she turned into someone completely different" Kyuzo said "It's like she has two souls."  
"Two souls?" Katsushiro asked.  
"One afraid of her own shadow, and one with a thirst for blood" Kambei sounded "It isn't unheard of."  
"A split personality" Shichiroji stated.  
The other nodded in understanding. "She's dangerous" Gorobei stated "I think I'll enjoy this trip more than I thought I would."  
"Well I think we should dump her somewhere" Kikuchiyu said.  
"Well you're an idiot and so we will ignore your suggestions" Gorobei replied.  
Kikuchiyu jumped to his feet and unsheathed his sword "Say that again!"  
There was a knock on the door before Kirara entered. All attention turned to her as the samurai waited curiously for some kind of answer. She kneeled before the samurai taking their curious looks under consideration. "She doesn't remember anything" Kirara said "Nothing about attacking Kyuzo-dono, or saying anything to him in the fashion he described. All she says she remembers is hearing laughter before fading into black."  
"Laughter?" Kambei asked in curiosity "I suppose then it wasn't Kyuzo-dono."  
"She said it was a woman's voice."  
"Her voice changed after she attacked me" Kyuzo said.  
"Changed?" Shichiroji asked.  
Kyuzo nodded "She was completely different...even her eyes."  
"How so?" Kambei asked.  
"This was not the same girl we picked up on the side of the road" Kyuzo said "She was not clumsy or fumbling over her words. She chose them wisely and carefully, to not only taunt me but to drag me into a fight."  
"Bait which you took" Shichiroji added.  
Kyuzo made no move to acknowledge the man. "Her skills were on a level beyond any woman I have ever met" he went on "There was no doubt...she was a master."  
"Anything else?" Kambei asked.  
Kyuzo contemplated adding the note about her eyes changing color but decided that was completely irrelevant and may have been either his imagination or the lighting in the room. They would never believe her eyes changed from brown to green. "No" he said.  
"Well then," Kambei said "It seems as though we must keep a closer eye on her..."  
"But we can't do that" Katsuchiro spoke up "We not only have Ukyo after us, but we'll be arriving in the village soon. What of her then? We can't keep an eye on her the entire time, not to mention we don't know what's going on with her."  
"The boy has a point" Gorobei spoke up "We can't very well keep one eye on her and the other in the middle of war."  
"It's something we'll have to manage" Kambei said "Perhaps the village has a doctor that can give us some kind of answers as to who and what she is."  
"If I have more water I could divine what happened to her" Kirara said "I already have my own theories..."  
"So have I" Heihachi spoke up who'd been listening quietly up until then "I've heard of things like this happening. Two souls in one body. One evil, one good."  
Kambei nodded in agreement "So have I" he said "But we'll just have to keep our opinions to ourselves until further notice."  
They all agreed.

X-X-X-XX-X-X-X

_The next morning..._  
"Then it's settled, we'll walk three paths and converge near the village soon" Kambei said "Fortune be with you all."  
X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
Kirara turned to the girl "Do you have a name?"  
She had been staring at the ground studying it's formation very hard until Kirara spoke up, then her head shot up and she looked as if she didn't know who Kirara was. Small realization hit her eyes before she simply shook her head "No" she replied.  
"Well...how about giving yourself one?" Kirara asked.  
"Giving myself a name?" she asked.  
"Yes" Kirara smiled "After all, we can't very well be calling you 'girl' the entire time your here."  
The girl gave a small smile before nodding in agreement "I suppose so" she said.  
"So...what shall it be?" Kirara asked in thought.  
The girl ran through several names in her head but all seemed inappropriate.

_I have it._  
You do?  
_You gave me my name...so it's befitting that I give you yours._  
...I...suppose so...  
_Thanks for that by the way..._  
Your...your welcome...  
_Do not worry, I do not intend on coming out today._  
How did you come out?  
_You called my name..._  
Your name?  
_Yes...you remember my name..._  
I do.  
_So now I will give you yours..._  
Mine?  
_Suki_  
Suki?  
_Suki_

"Suki"  
Kirara turned with a smile "Beautiful" she smiled "Your name will be Suki...how did you come up with that?" she asked.

Should I tell her?  
_No_  
Why not?  
_She will not understand._  
Understand?  
_Understand...us._  
Us?  
_Yes...  
_Then what shall I say?

"Suki?"  
She turned her head up to see Kirara standing there staring at her strangely.  
"Um...excuse me?" she asked.  
Kirara shot a small concerned look to Shichiroji who was staring intently at the young girl. She had completely lost herself in that moment Kirara asked her where she had gotten her name and he could swear he saw her eyes flash green for a few seconds.  
He ignored it and turned to Kyuzo who now had his hand hovering over his swords. Kirara saw this and glared at the silent samurai. She quickly took Suki's hand and turned to keep walking "Let's go" she said holding up her crystal.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Kambei-sama" Katsuchiro called "May I ask why you put Kyuzo-dono in the same group as Lady Kirara even while knowing how she feels about him?"  
"The only reason that matters" Kambei replied "Getting to the village safely."  
"Why are you so worried Katsu?" Komachi asked "Because you should be protecting sister?"  
"No! It's not that it's just..." Kastuchiro's face redened "Kambei-sama! Do you think that the girl will fair well in our journey?"  
"She will be fine" Kambei asked "Why so worried about her also?"  
"I...I just..."  
The two samurai instantly stopped placing their hands on their weapons. A small rustle in the bushes beside them caused Komachi to scramble behind Kastuchiro.  
The two samurai prepared themselves for...almost...everything.  
But when they saw the large bug pop from the bushes and snatch into a big glove, that was attached to a large idiotic machine samurai they couldn't help but feel their stomachs fall. "He-he!" Kikuchiyo laughed "Gottcha!...oh hey! how's it going?"  
Komachi was the first to greet the large samurai with a big smile "Hey Kiku!" she said "So you couldn't stay away from me!"  
"That's not true!" Kikuchiyo replied "You just happen to be walking in front of me!"  
"Yeah, Yeah! Sure, sure!" Komachi laughed.  
A small gentle smile appeared on Kambei's face as he watched the two converse. It was true that Kikuchiyo was a fool, and that truly he was in no way a samurai. But he brought a certain...lightheartedness to the group that no one else did. And it was quite obvious that Komachi saw this above anyone else. He was more than just an annoyance.  
Turning his head and his thoughts he couldnt' help but think of the other groups. Where were they now? Where were Gorobei and his group? What was thier plan of disguse and getting past the Nobuseri? And what about Kirara and her group.  
Katsuchiro's question from earlier plagued him just as much. It was risky and a little dangerous to allow 'the girl' to follow them to the village. He'd weighed many possibilities with Shichiroji the night before about who she was and what she was doing there, though they all seemed improbable considering the lost child they still went under large thought. Not to mention the incident with Kyuzo.  
That was something that plagued his thoughts and clouded his mind with confusion. Exactly what had happened and how did she make that change? It was brought up by Shichiroji that she could have been faking her innocents in order to get one of them alone to kill, but then why stop when having Kyuzo so easily taken by surprise? Why not keep fighting? But then again if she was faking there was no doubt in Kambei's mind that Kyuzo would sense that and immediately kill her. But he didn't. He hesitated.  
And he said that she fought like a master, it amazed Kambei to some degree that Kyuzo was unable to defeat her quickly and silently as he did with himself but then again it may have been the surprise element. Kyuzo was obviously caught off guard by the girl and his mind was unable to register the change until it was too late. And by then she'd transformed back...transformation...is that it? Was Heihachi's suggestion right? Was she truly two souls in one body, both fighting for superiority?  
He shook the confusing thoughts from his head deciding that this was neither the time, nor the place to think them over.  
He turned from the small group who were now all arguing amongst themselves "Let's go" he said.  
They all turned to him silent, before following.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"There's our neighbors" Kirara said breathlessly "the village of Kanna should not be far ahead."  
Shichiroji looked towards Kirara, "The climb is a hard one Lady Kirara" he said "Maybe we should rest here..."  
He turned towards Kyuzo who was now directly behind Suki "What do you say we rest...Suki are you tired?"  
Suki seemed stunned that he would ask something of her, but she shook it off and shook her head "No" she replied.  
Kyuzo looked her over. Despite seeming like the kind of girl that belonged in a small village like Kirara, she had the build of a samurai. Lean and muscular, she seemed well adapted to walking. Perhaps she was rounin?  
He then turned to see Kirara glaring at him. She turned away. "No thanx, we can rest when we get there" Kirara said "My people are waiting for us. They need me."  
He turned once again to Suki to see her steal a glance at him every three second with her blush getting darker every time.  
"And I thought your motivation was getting away from Kyuzo-dono here" Shichiroji' s voice once again cut into his thoughts once again.  
"I'm not going to pretend I like him great samurai" Kirara told the Samurai 'I honestly don't know what he's thinking. I don't trust men like that. He told Kambei he wanted to kill him, doesn't that bother you?"  
She spoke as if he were not there. But then again most did the same thing. A fault to his wordless personality. But he wouldn't expect it from the young priestess who seemed so kind to others. But it was not his concern whether or not she liked him.  
Something itched in the back of his neck, he immediately sensed them. He saw that Shichiroji sensed them too. "Scouts" he said.  
"Are they looking for us?" Kirara asked in fear.  
"Stay forward" Shichiroji told her and Suki who were half turned to look.  
Shichiroji turned and kneeled before Kirara "Give me your foot, like I'm your servant."  
Kirara blushed but followed his instructions.  
Suki felt the fear crawl up her stomach to her heart, her heartbeat began to race as she felt her panic begin to rise.

_Afraid?_  
Yes.  
_Why?_  
They're watching.  
_Who_?  
The Nobuseri  
_How do you know it's for you?_  
It isn't.  
_Then why fear?_  
I...don't know.  
_Let me out._  
Huh?  
_Let me out...I will quench your fear._  
But...last time...  
_Last time I saved you._  
You attacked him.  
_Is he such a concern? Then...let me out_.  
I...I cant...  
_Say my name..._

"Want to start a fight?" her head shot up Shichiroji's voice  
He was addressing Kyuzo who was now looking as if he did.  
Kyuzo turned with full purpose towards the bandits and placed his hands on the handles of his swords when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and his eyes widened the slightest in shock when he saw two blue eyes staring at him.  
"They do not believe it is us" Suki said "Do not stain your hands with unnecessary blood. This can be avoided for the time being."  
Kyuzo looked over at Shichiroji and Kirara who now seemed cautions of both, and even a little...scared. He turned back and saw the once again two brown eyes, connected now with a red face. She pulled back and stumbled away. "I...I'm sorry" she whispered.  
"Getting to the village should be our top priority" called Kirara "Let's not take lives when we don't need to."  
'_Most Interesting'_ Shichiroji thought to himself.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Are you still mad at us?" Komachi asked.  
"I'm not mad..." he snapped "I'm just...watching the stream."  
"If you're not mad then how come your off sitting by yourself?"  
"I...I'm just thinking."  
Kikuchiyo decided to jump in at that point "Your a samurai aren't you? How about a little less thinking and a little more doing? Lady's never go for the shy guys."  
"We've already been though this!"  
"Yeah...making her like him might be tough" Komachi said "Sis did say you don't smell like battle after all."  
"Oh yeah your screwed!"  
"Since you won't drop it" Kitsuchiro said "Why don't you tell me what the smell of battle is."  
"I don't know" Komachi said "I'm just a kid. But I bet Kiku could tell you exactly what it is right!"  
Kikuchiyo jumped up "Huh!" he asked "Oh yeah! Sure of course! Blood, grease, swords, you know some body odor...you know...macho stuff!"  
Kambei chuckled at the machine.  
"But anyway that's not what you should be worrying about kid."  
"No?"  
"Just think who she's with right now" Kikuchiyo told him "There's 'Master two swords with the whole tough man loner thing' girls go crazy for. And then there's Momataro who we all know is a romancer...COMPETITION!"  
"And sister isn't getting any younger!"  
A distressed look overcame Katsuchiro's face, he turned away "That's ridicules."  
"Sure, sure say that now" Kikuchiyo said "By the time we get to the village it'll probably be too late."  
"Can we just drop it!"

"But Kyuzo seemed to like Suki..."  
"What? What would make you think that?" Kikuchiyu said.  
"Sis told me that when guys tease you and pull your hair they like you. Kyuzo tried to kill Suki...maybe he likes her!"

"Thatís ridicules!" Kikuchiyu said.  
Kambei's voice then sounded "Katsuchiro, tell me. What do your instincts tell you about the girl?" he asked.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Decisions, Decisions, which way to go?" Shichiroji asked.  
Suki walked up looking at either pathway then to Kirara who was holding her crystal over the ground.  
"The underground channel goes between both pathways" Kirara informed them "Either way should lead us directly towards Kanna village."  
Kyuzo began to walk towards the right pathway. Kirara glared up at him "Excuse me!"  
"Easy now" Shichiroji said "Let's just go where he wants."  
Suki then immediately began following Kyuzo.  
"He chooses for us in silence and expects us to follow" Kirara snapped "Any hope I had of understanding this man is quickly fading, let me say it again, I am strongly against him coming to my village."  
"A samurai should be judged by his actions water priestess, not by his words."  
"Sometimes words are needed. You can't convey everything with a stare. I'll never understand why you, and the others trust him so much. And I definitely don't understand why Suki chooses to follow him. He tried to kill her and she acts as if that didn't even happen."  
Suki stopped and turned towards her with a curious look in her eye.  
"It's nothing against you Suki" Kirara said "it's just. .."  
Suddenly Kyuzo grabbed Suki and forced her and himself behind a large rock. Shichiroji and Kirara both widened thier eyes. "They're back" Kyuzo said.  
A machine suddenly dove up from the ground. Kyuzo then unsheathed his swords and ran towards the machines.  
While he dealt with the machines Suki sunk further and further back into he rocks.  
A hand appeared on her shoulder. She then turned up to Shichiroji "Stay here" he said.  
She nodded and sunk further into the crevice. The machine that Kyuzo was fighting then turned towards her and it's eye began to glow. Kyuzo took this time to dismember the machine's head. It then went flying towards the her. Suki's breath caught in her throat as she braced herself for the hit.  
_  
Call my name..._  
I...I...  
_Call my name or die!_

She swallowed "Hi...Hirok..."  
The sound of steel on steel then hit her ears and she opened her eyes to see Kyuzo in stance in front of her. He'd obviously blocked the machine from hitting her. It was then that the a sharp sound before that of a gun going off hit her ears and she looked up to see him blocking the blast from her. The shot hit the side of his arm, blood then flew from the wound, she looked over to see the glow and machine die.  
"Great Kyuzo!" Kirara's voice sounded along with the sound of footsteps.  
Suki turned to see Kirara running towards them, she turned "Your hurt."  
Shichiroji had currently finished off his machine and was now walking towards the three "You knew they'd come back eventually, that's why you wanted to fight before" He stopped in front of them "That was your line of reasoning wasn't it?"   
Suki stared into the red depths of the liquid coming from the samurai at her expense, as he turned and began to walk away. She watched for a bit before quickly following.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Stop it please!" Rikichi begged "Why are you doing this to me! What did I do?"  
"Relax!" said the performer "You won't pull it off with hairy legs."  
"What!"  
"Enjoy it" The one holding his legs down said "Your skin will feel better, all smooth!"  
"Bu...why?"  
Rikichi looked up at the two covering themselves in makeup "Great samurai!"  
Gorobei turned with anger "Lower your voice! Or do you want us to be caught and gutted?"  
He then turned to Heihachi who had begun powdering his face "Now you are making me beautiful aren't you?"  
"Oh naturally! Though you won't be as beautiful as Eminoske here!"  
"We're doomed!" Rikichi cried "The two of you have gone insane!"  
Rikichi couldn't help but worry about thier sanity as the two conversed. Tears spilled down his cheeks questioning why he was placed with the crazy ones.  
Suddenly Heihachi's voice turned very serious "You don't think she's dangerous do you?" he asked.  
Gorobei picked up lipstick and turned towards the mirror. "I'm not sure. She seems to be quite innocent and naive but that in itself could be very dangerous."  
Heihachi evened his makeup out as he thought about the story Kyuzo told them. "Kyuzo is not the kind of man who would lie about this kind of thing. But if it is possible that she is a spy she must not be allowed to live."  
Gorobei laughed "You really have no patience for those who betray do you?"  
Heihachi shook his head "They betray us...we trust those and they take advantage of that...that's unacceptable."   
"But if she isn't...if she is like you said. Two souls in one body then the betrayal will not be the fault of the first girl but instead be the fault of the other. What then? Will we fault one for the other's mistakes?"  
Heihachi stayed silent. He didn't know the answer. He saw pure innocents in the eyes of the new girl and feared for her safety like the others. Had they known she could care for herself they would have left her, but Kambei-sama could clearly see she was incapable of doing so. So what if his thought were correct? It was confusing, there was no right or wrong answer...would she die if one self committed some crime?  
He sighed "I don't know" he replied truthfully.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Sensei" Katsuchiro called "What does my opinion on the girl matter? And what does it have to do with being a samurai?"  
Kambei shook his head "You don't know?" he asked.  
Katsuchiro thought about it. It's true that these men could read others like books, every movement, every word, even a the scent of a human can be used to realize the character of someone. Perhaps this was another test? Another test to find out if he was worthy to become a samurai himself. "It's not a test" Kambei told him as if reading his mind "The truth of the matter is...I can't get a true reading on her."  
Thundershock roared through Katsuchiro. How could one like Kambei not understand her? "She's a complete mystery to me" Kambei said truthfully "I've tried to understand her but..." he chuckled "perhaps I'm just getting too old. Too old to understand this generation."   
Kastuchiro understood somewhat. "I think...I think...we should wait to give such opinions."  
"Oh?" Kambei asked.  
"Neither of us know her that well. In fact the only one to have spent more than a few minutes at a time with her is Kyuzo-dono...maybe it's best to leave it be until someone with more of an opinion has spent time with her."  
"That would be Shichiroji, or Lady Kirara."  
Katsuchiro nodded.  
Kambei stopped and turned. Katsuchiro paused. Kambei smiled "Very good" he said.  
He then turned and continued walking.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The sun was setting by the time everyone had gotten to Wing Rock. Kambei's group had arrived first.  
"So this is Wing Rock?" Katsuchiro asked "I can see where it gets it's name."  
"I wonder where everyone else is."  
"They will get here soon enough."  
"Youuu Houuuuu!"  
All three turned to see three women behind them "Ladies and Gentlemen!" the tallest said "the troop of merry travelers has arrived!"  
The four stood with eyes the sizes of saucers as they looked upon Gorbei, Heihachi, and Rikichi.  
"Hey! You guys look pretty good!" Kikuchiyu stated.  
"No offence Kiku but I don't think you have very good taste in women" Komachi said.  
"It looks like your trip was a strange one but I'm glad you arrived safely" Kambei said.  
"Any word from the others?" Gorobei asked.  
"None yet."  
"Bandits are in the area...we had a run in ourselves" Heihachi said.  
"Do you think the new girl is alright as well?" Rikichi asked "I don't know Great Kyuzo that well but I haven't known him to lie and..."  
"And your worried that she may have turned on them as she did Kyuzo" Kambei said "I have to admit it has been bothering me as well..."  
"I'll go look for them Sensei" Kastuchiro said.  
All looked to him "I'll be careful" he reassured them.  
"Very well" Kambei nodded.  
Katsuchiro turned to leave but instantly saw Shichiroji standing by a large boulder "Shichiroji" Kambei called "Where are the others."  
A sly smile appeared on the blond samurai's face "Well we arrived a bit early and...well..."  
he turned to the other side of the boulder.  
The others surrounded him and their eyes widened "Hey! Hey! Hey!" Kikuchiyu said "What did I say!"  
A few meters away was Kyuzo, Suki, and Kirara all sitting together. Kirara was currently stitching Kyuzo's jacket as Suki was stitching and patching his arm.  
"Finished" Kirara said.  
"Me too" Suki smiled.  
Both stood as Kirara presented Kyuzo with the jacket and Suki smiled at the samurai. "Thank you for saving my life Great Samurai" Suki said.  
"Thank you for protecting us Great Samurai" Kirara bowed.  
Kyuzo nodded "Thanx for the stitches."  
He then got up and put his jacket on.  
"I'd say it went well" Shichiroji smiled they all then turned to leave.  
Katsuchiro lagged behind "Yeah I guess" he said.  
"Come on let's go" Kikuchiyu said.

Kambei turned to Shichiroji "Anything else happen with Suki?" he asked.  
Shichiroji looked to be in deep thought before answering "There was one occurrence...but nothing worth mentioning...though I do think it would be best to keep Kyuzo as her guard. The two do seem to have something for each other."  
Kambei let out a small chuckle but thought it over seriously "Perhaps, we will discuss more in Kanna."  
Shichiroji nodded, he then turned to see Suki walking ahead of Kyuzo, yet strange that she was staring very intently at him and Kambei, the thing that hit him was that her eyes were now a deep sea blue...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
Author's Note: Well there it is! I was unable to get all the mistakes because I did this on a program without spell check and I was in a rush. Sorry about that. Thatís it for now!  
Review and you shall recieve!

Extra note: I want to thank 'Brooklyn's Gurl' for pointing the 'Suki' thing out for me. It's been fixed…and I tried to fix the spelling mistakes as well, hopefully I got most of them…


	4. My Name is Hiroko

Author's Note: Surprise! I'm not dead…YEAHH! So anyways, it's been awhile I know…but my computer caught a virus and someone changed my password so I had to bring my computer in and have it cleaned…it took forever for me too…but thankfully I was almost done this chapter! So here it is! Thanks for waiting…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 3**

"Is…is this…necessary?" she asked.

"If you want to get across alive" Shichiroji smiled "Don't worry, it's just a little smelly."

"It's not that…" she said.

"Then what is it?" Shichiroji asked.

She turned to look over the small village, then to Rikichi pulling the small wagon across the bridge, before turning back the direction they came from. "Ooooh I see" Gorobei spoke up from the group they had left "You don't see why we have to fight do you?"

She seemed a bit surprised but her face relaxed. Shichiroji smiled "It's just the way things are."

She shook her head "War brings nothing but pain…I still don't understand."

Kyuzo turned and watched as she peered from the distance they came to the distance they had not yet covered. How she could not understand? But then again, she was naïve, naïve as a child. Her hands were untainted by blood, her mind untouched, however it was obvious that even if she did not remember it she was obviously tainted by battle. He could see it in her eyes, see it in her soul. Though it was strange for someone who tried to kill him and was so skilled in the ways of the sword to not want such a battle to persue…perhaps it was through battle that she was tainted so badly?

She felt the hairs on her neck raise as she felt his eyes on her. She always felt like that. But then again what person would not feel pressure under a stare of such an intimidating man

"It's time" he said sencing the other wagon had arrived for them.

Shichiroji jumped into the wagon before turning and holding his hand out for Suki. Blushing she took it and was lifted by Gorobei into the wagon "There you go" he smiled.

Him and Kyuzo then hopped into the wagon and they were covered by straw "Wish me luck" Rikichi said as he covered them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When the straw was lifted the first thing she saw was a house. Lifting herself she looked around to see matching houses surrounding them. She felt hands on her waist and gasped before being lifted off the wagon, she looked down to see her feet flying a few feet above ground before landing hard on the ground. Her knees buckled and the hands tightened, "Th-thank-you" she said as she regained her footing.

Turning her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Kyuzo behind him. He gave her a moments glance before turning to follow Kambei. Rikichi, Komachi, and Kirara were all currently banging on doors "Come out! The samurai are here!"

"Stop being rude! The samurai are here!"

"This is unruly! Everyone come out! The samurai are here!"

Gorobei walked up beside Kambei "So this is our fortress" he said.

"The samurai are here!" Rikichi called out "_So where the hell is everybody!_"

Suki looked around. The village was silent…silent as death…silent as a secret…silent…

"I'll go inform the elder you're here!" Kirara said as she ran off.

"I'll see if I can find anyone!" Komachi announced.

She then turned an ran off. "Please do not be offended Great samurai" Rikichi said as he bowed low before Kambei.

Suki watched him.

_This man has no honor_

What?

_I said he has no honor_

Why?

_He bows low to a man dressed in rags_

But Kambei has earned it has he not?

_Why do you say that?_

He has been in many battles

_He has lost them all_

He has great pride

_He has lowered himself to helping peasants_

I…I…

_You…what?_

I wish to stand by him.

_Really?_

She felt a strange feeling…something foreign. Something…sneaky…

_Well…do as you wish_

…

_Perhaps it will be for the best…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She felt eyes on herself and turned to see Kyuzo staring at her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_He stares at your eyes._

My eyes?

_When we speak…your eyes change colors_

Oh...do…do they change when…when you take over?

_Yes…this is why he watches_.

I see.

_But you knew that already…_

Yes

_Cleaver girl…_

He…he doesn't have to stare so hard.

_Perhaps…_

Perhaps?

_Perhaps…he looks not for me…but for you_…

M-me…

_He may be a samurai…but he is still a man._

Th-that's impossible.

_Don't be silly…he is handsome after all…_

I hadn't noticed.

_Well _your_ still a woman_

That has nothing to do with this

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Lady Suki?"

Suki looked up to Kambei, she lowered her head "Forgive me Great Kambei" she said "I'm…just taking everything in."

Kambei nodded "I've been thinking" he said sliding over and patting the spot next to him.

She hesitated for a moment and sat beside him "We are going to need to be training the farmers for battle" he said to her.

She nodded "You will join the farmers."

Her eyes widened "Why?" she asked.

"You must learn to fight" he said "You must learn to defend yourself. We will not always be by your side."

Her mind's fear showed through her eyes as she thought about going into battle. It was not something she wanted. In fact…it scared her.

_Not to worry_.

What do you mean?

_I mean you have no means to worry…I am here._

Oh…yeah.

_If a time comes and you find you cannot fight…all you need to do is…call my name._

But…

_But?_

"I want to fight myself"

Kambei smiled "And so you shall."

Suddenly Kirara ran up to them "I found them! They're all at the elder's house."

Everyone stood and turned to her. "I'm so sorry," she bowed low "Please forgive this rude welcome Great samurai" she begged.

"Hmmm" was Kambei's only response.

She followed them down a pathway towards a house on the other side of the creek flowing through the village.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_10 minutes later_…

She could hear the voices getting louder and louder inside as the samurai argued with the villagers. She glanced as inconspicuously at Kyuzo as she could. His eyes were closed but opened and turned to her when she did this. She turned with a blush immediately. '_How does he know I'm looking at him?_' she thought '_Is he truly able to sense my eyes?_' she looked him over quickly taking in his calm exterior.

_Like what you see?_

Once again she turned.

I don't know what you're talking about.

_You can't hide your feelings from me…I am you_.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Her face turned bright red.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_No need to be embarrassed. He is after all a fine man. _

Yes…but…

_But what? _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"HEY! LOOK WHAT I FOUND! RICE AND WOMEN! THOUGHT YOU COULD HIDE THE GOODS FROM ME BUT I'M TOO SMART FOR THAT."

Her head shot up as she heard Kikuchiyo's voice call out. Suddenly everyone piled from the shed and ran towards the village. There was Kikuchiyo standing with a barrel of rice over one shoulder and a young girl over the other who was screaming for her father. "Shino!" one of the men cried out.

"Give back our rice!" another called.

She watched as the scene began to unfold in front of her.

_Feeble._

What?

_These people are feeble. Stupid…no wonder they had to _hire_ someone to fight for them._

They wish only to help their families.

_No they wish to help themselves._

That's…not true…

_Please…look how they treated the samurai._

_The samurai that came to protect them._

They're afraid…it's understandable.

_Understandable that they're cowards…especially _that_ one._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Her eyes were forced to the balding man with large teeth…and she couldn't deny it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

How would most feel if they had been targeted their whole life?

_And then screw up the one way to free themselves?_

Perhaps he feels trapped.

_By his own stupidity…Suki…I can free you from this._

What?

_Let me free…I shall end this pitiful display. I shall show them_

Show them what?

_Show them they need the samurai. Let me free._

No…there's no reason?

_How can you prepared yourself for him if we waste our time?_

She turned to Kyuzo who was listening intently.

_Let me free._

But…

_Let me free…and I shall grant you your wish…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Her wish…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She felt her will slip and allow the voice to take over her.

"Hiroko…"

The brown in her eyes began to swirl, swirl around and around as blue began to melt into them. She shut them tightly, her finger's twitched and a smirk began to creep onto her face.

Her eyes shot open to reveal a deep sea blue.

Kyuzo felt a weary presents and immediately turned to his side…but it would be too late.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She turned into a flash and immediately appeared behind Katsuchiro. Katsuchiro turned with a surprised look as she took hold of his sword then kicked him away. He flew through the air landing several feet backwards before looking up in amazement at her.

Hiroko tapped off her left foot then swirled around knocking all the farmers around her down with her right one. She then dove up onto Kikuchiyo's shoulders taking Shino and then bounding onto the nearest house.

She then landed with Shino on her knees and Shino's arms held by Hiroko's left hand and a sword pressed lightly against Shino's neck.

"Shino!" Gonzo cried out running up.

Hiroko then leaned down slightly "Take a good look at this picture" she said looking down on the peasants like they were beneath her very being.

She then brushed her cheek and turned her lips against the side of Shino's face. Shino squealed and winced against her touch. "Now imagine what I would do to her if I were a bandit…" she then pointed out her weapon to Gonzo who looked as if he wanted to cry "You! Coward with the big teeth…while there's no doubt that this girl isn't your child because you couldn't give birth to a child that looks like a donkey, let alone this evident fine specimen, I do want you to know that if you don't smarten up and except the help that these samurai have given you then soon this girl will not belong to a samurai…she will belong to a Nobuseri and used night and day like a blanket…until she is of no further use and in the end most likely kill herself…is that what you want? Because if it is…" she pressed her blade once again into Shino's neck "I can end her now before you…and since you'll all also end up dead, I could take you out one by one."

Gonzo gulped.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

Gonzo cried out in surprise "I-I-I-I….I want to FIGHT!"

Hiroko's smirk grew and she let Shino go.

Shino immediately fell forward off of the roof. Gonzo ran over and caught his daughter.

"What's the meaning of this!" one of the villager's called "Who are you! Why are you here! You're not a samurai!"

She flipped off the roof and landed inches in front of him "That's right _peasant_" she spat in his face "I'm not a samurai…yet I took out half your men and already dominated one of your woman…if one such as _I_ can do such a thing…then what will the bandit's do?"

Lights seemed to go off in everyone's head.

"So now you finally see…"

"Girl!"

She turned to her left to see Heihachi, Shichiroji, Gorobei, Kikuchiyo, Kambei, Katsuchiro and Kyuzo all standing there all staring at her. Kikuchiyo, and Katsuchiro looked completely dumbfounded, while Heihachi, Shichiroji and Gorobei were in position to fight.

Kyuzo and Kambei each looked on her calmly with curiosity in their eyes.

She turned towards them and her eyes ran over each of them. She then tossed the sword in her hand up and it landed in front of Katsuchiro, "You need to sharpen that" she told him  
Kambei looked her over. He didn't' recognize her. Her entire being had changed, from the look in her eyes, to the way she held herself. It was like she was someone completely different. "Tell me your name and what you want" he said.

Her eyes ventured over the apparent leader. "Great Kambei" she said in a raspy voice that dripped with sarcasm "who will save the victims from the monster…the peasants from the dragon…the women from being ravaged" her chuckle was evil and provoking.

Yet Kambei did not move "What is it you want?" he asked.

Her head tilted "Want?" she asked "What does anyone chained inside darkness wish for?...Light and freedom. And I will have it once again…"

"Suki…"

She turned to Kyuzo with surprise in her eyes, then they softened. "Ahhh yes…the great Kyuzo" she smirked "And tell me what is it your desire for her…"

Kyuzo did not show any kind of emotion towards her words. "Suki" he said again.

Her smile dropped when he turned up to look at her. And saw that her eyes were blinking brown. Suddenly she fell.

Everyone stepped backwards as she fell onto the ground.

No one moved or even breathed for what seemed like hours.

In a surprising move it was Heihachi that stepped forward towards her. "What are you doing!" Kikuchiyo called.

"I'm going to take care of her" Heihachi replied.

"What! Have you lost your mind!" Kikuchiyo demanded "We need to get rid of her! Drop her off the cliff or something like that."

"She needs our help" Heihachi said "Besides, I'd rather take care of her and know where she is and what she's doing rather than leave her somewhere and not know what she might do."

But before he could reach her Kyuzo had already taken her. "She's my responsibility" he said "I was the one assigned to her. So I will take care of her."

Heihachi seemed surprised but decided it may be for the best. Kambei simply nodded "Very well, however it will be hard to keep track of her and who she is at the moment once the preparations begin. Take her to the elder's cottage…I will join you there and we will discuss what is to be done with her."

"Understood" Kyuzo then walked off.

Kambei then turned once again to deal with the villagers.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So, it's been confirmed" Shichiroji spoke up "She is two souls in one body."

"What do we do about her?" Heihachi asked "We can't just toss her away. Or leave her alone."

"At the worst she could be caught and killed by the nobuseri" Gorobei replied "Suki is not much of a fighter at all. However Hiroko can probably kill all of the nobuseri by herself."

"Or join them" Kikuchiyo said.

Kambei nodded looking over the girl in front of him. "It is possible" he said "To keep her here without having to worry about Hiroko."

"And how would we do that sensei?" Katsuchiro asked.

"Suki"

All turned to Kyuzo at this point. He was indifferent about the attention.

Kambei merely nodded.

"So do you really think that this is the best way to handle the situation?" Shichiroji asked.

"We can't exactly tie her up and leave here somewhere" Gorbei answered for Kambei "If we did then Hiroko could take over and turn on us."

"Kyuzo can handle the situation with Hiroko."  
"But we can't just leave it at that" Kikuchiyo spoke up "I mean he's one of our best!"

"There's no need to worry" Kyuzo finally spoke.

All turned to him "I can handle it" he said "You worry about the battle."

Taking his word on it everyone decided to go to bed. The next day, preparations would begin.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Author's Note: So it's official…I hate copying word for word from the DVD's, so from this point on the stories going to go off in a slightly different direction, and while the story will remain on course and familiar there will be tweaks…hopefully I'll have more time. Especially with it being so close to X-MAS. Anyways, review and you shall receive!


	5. The First Lesson

_Author's Note_: You don't' know how lucky you are... it has been forever since I've updated my other stories (well…maybe except _Shadow in the Moonlight_) and here I am not but a few weeks later that I have a new chapter for you guys…I'm so good to you .LOL! Must be the reviews! So I made one minor change (which will be explained at the end of this chapter) and I've finally decided where I want to go with this story…Yay! So expect more…read on!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 4**

Dreams. Dreams could be wonderful…and they could be horrible. They could bring you to the heavens in the sky, or drop you to the hells beneath the Earth. They could give you wings to fly in the clouds, or fins to swim beneath the sea, they could show you things no human eyes could ever comprehend, they could speak to you as no one would ever be able to again, or they could show you horrible disgusting faces, demons and fallen angels, they could plunge you into a darkness which you may never be able to escape, they could show you your most horrific fears if they wished.

And so on this night she dreamed, dreamed a strange dream, standing in a white mist, with light on one side, and darkness on the other, she was straddling the line that separated light from dark. Gray mist on one side, white mist on the other, she peered to her right looking into the darkness hoping to find some reason as to why she was there.

However, all she saw were two green eyes, glaring at her from within the mist…and moving closer.

She took a step backwards turning to her left, and from within the depths of the dark mist she found herself peering into eyes as green as emeralds.

"Wh-Who are you?" she asked.

The green eyes glowed brightly as they began to make a form around them. The form of a young woman with long hair that reached beneath her hips. She stepped out from the mist revealing herself. "I am Hiroko" she said.

Suki looked her over, Hiroko looked exactly like her…but…didn't, thought their faces were the same there was a certain…arrogance about her look. And her hair was long and black, she wore a beautiful long kimono of the same color with green dragons embroidered in it.

"And I am Sana" she turned to see the blue eyes coming forth from the mist shaping another form around them.

That of a young woman, she stepped forward revealing the same face as Hiroko but with hair that sat into a headdress, her kimono was long and white with blue dragons embroidered into it. Unlike Hiroko though, there was no arrogance in her face, and her eyes were that of someone much older. Her face held a gentleness that seemed to dissipate any nerves Suki had.

Suki's head turned from right to left as her nerves suddenly returned, after each of the women had taken her in they turned to one another. Sana looked at Hiroko as if looking upon a younger sister who had been naughty. And Hiroko looked at Sana with distaste in her green eyes.

"Suki" Hiroko spoke up.

Suki turned sharply "Uh…yes?" she asked.

"Wake up"

Her voice had changed. Suki's eyes narrowed in confusion "What?"

It was then when she felt a nudge on her right shoulder. "Wake up" Sana then repeated with a deep voice.

Her eyes popped open. Kyuzo was kneeling over her.

She gasped and sat up sliding back a bit feeling her face go red. Kyuzo's face didn't change "Wake up" he repeated for the third time "Your training begins now" he said.

"U-uh…s-sure" she stammered.

Kyuzo rose and walked out.

She let out a sigh, he really scared her. But then again something told her he had that effect on a lot of people. But that flew out of her mind when she thought of what he had interrupted. The dream she was in the middle of, depicting not only Hiroko but another girl as well "Sana" she whispered.

Who was this third girl? Was she like Hiroko and quick to fight? Why had they summoned her to that place of darkness and light? And what were they going to tell her?

The thought was going to drive her crazy, but the upside was that if they had attempted to contact her that way, then they'd do it again.

She stood up and walked towards the door, putting her shoes on before sliding the door and walking out. Kyuzo was standing there waiting for her, as soon as he saw she was behind him he turned and started walking.

Suki looked up, the moon was still in the sky but slowly fading, sunrise would be in an hour or two. "Where are we going Great Kyuzo?" she asked.

"To train" he replied.

'_You must learn to fight, you must learn to defend yourself. We will not always be by your side_' She remembered Kambei's words, she had to learn to fight.

"Great Kyuzo...oh Suki, good morning,"

They both turned to see Kirara standing nearby. Suki turned with a bow "Good morning Lady Kirara" she said.

"Where are you going?" Kirara asked.

"What is it you want?" was Kyuzo's response.

Irritation flickered in Kirara's eyes before she relaxed a bit, she then lowered her eyes "Great Kyuzo" she said "Tell me, why is it you want to fight Kambei-sama so bad? What did he do?"

Kyuzo stood silently for a few moments. "He's samurai…that's all" replied the quiet samurai.

Kirara's surprise couldn't be contained. "What?" she asked.

Kyuzo turned and continued walking "Let's go" he said.

Suki turned hastily "Excuse us Lady Kirara" she then said bowing before the priestess then turning to follow the samurai quickly.

Kirara watched with curiosity and confusion as Suki followed Kyuzo like a tail. '_Why does she follow him like that?_' she asked herself '_More importantly…why does he see fit to keep her so close? Is his curiosity all that drives him?'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The two continued to walk until they entered a small clearing, "Is this where we'll train?" she asked him.

"Yes" Kyuzo nodded "Take this."

He then tossed her a sword, she caught it. "First rule of the samurai" he started "Never unsheathe your sword unless you wish to use it and take a life with it or have your life taken."

She nodded.

"Second. Never enter a battle unless you know full well what it is you are entering" he said "If you were to pull out your sword with only the sole purpose of swinging it around, the sword will not obey you."

She nodded.

"A samurai's sword is an extension of his soul. If you betray it, it will cut you down."

"O-Okay."

"Now…raise your sword."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Later that morning…_

Kambei looked at each of the villagers surrounding him, before turning to the samurai on the other side of him. He then stood tall as he began his orders.

The villagers were on one side in a large crowd, many of them still looking asleep as it was the crack of dawn.

"Preparations for our defense begin now, we have been told the Nobuseri have 40 units. Has this changed?"

"We heard from the other villages 10 big units" replied the village elder "60 more foot men and Yakan combat ships"

"We should send out a scout so as to have exact numbers" Gorobei spoke up.

Kambei nodded before turning, "Heihachi-dono, you'll be on weapon's detail."  
Heihachi nodded with a smile.

"Shichiroji I trust you'll know what to do right?"

"Just leave it to me."

"Kyuzo-dono, I want you to gather the village men and teach them to use bow and arrow."

"Understood"

Katsuchiro stepped up eagerly awaiting his turn.

"What should I do sensei?" he asked

Kambei turned "You'll be on guard duty."

The light in Katsuchiro's eyes faded.

"Great…guard duty" he said with disappointment.

Kambei reached over and rested his hand on Katsuchiro's shoulder. "Do not let any enemy scout get away, they cannot know about us until defensive preparations are complete."

The light reentered Katsuchiro's eyes.

"Yes sir!" he smiled.

Kambei stepped up to the tired villagers in front of him.

"If we do not work together now, we've lost this war before it's begun. Let us band together against the Nobuseri and defend Kanna village."

Only one person called out, but as soon as he saw no one else join in…he stopped. Several after attempted to start their own call however were shutdown soon after.

A sigh let out without Suki's own permission before she suddenly jumped at a loud cry from the farmers. She turned, it was the village elder. He was holding his staff out in front of him with his mouth as wide as it would widen and his cry as loud as it could be heard.

She sighed again at the expressions around her before deciding that if she could do anything it would be to help. So she raised her right arm and let out a scream, everyone turned to her, however despite the head that was creeping up into her face she let out another scream matching the elders. Rikichi was next, then Komachi and her friend Okara, and soon, the entire village had joined them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the distance three farmers wandered in their self pity.

"I don't care what the samurai say" Gonzo said "There's no way a few rice farmers with arrows can defeat the Nobuseri."

"They're machines!" the blonde farmer replied.

"We don't stand a chance" the fat brunette agreed.

"We should beg them for mercy" Gonzo said with desperation

"Yes I agree"

"There should be a foot patrol soldier here around 7 0'clock….Maybe if we were to go and appeal to them right away…" Gonzo said in deep thought.

All three stopped and turned to one another.

"You think they'd let us go?" The fat one asked.

Suddenly large footsteps sounded and they all turned to see Kikuchiyo standing there.

"Hey! That's what I call good timing!" he exclaimed.

He then lifted up a bamboo stick "This should do for now…alright let's begin."

"Begin what?"

"Your training!" he replied with an annoyance in his voice.

Gonzo ran off quickly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Afterwards the village spread into different groups, Kambei and Gorobei scoped out the village and it's weak points, Katsuchiro was on look out, Shichiroji was in the trees finding anything that could be used as a weapon or used in defence, Heihachi was building the defense…she didn't know what happened to Kikuchiyo, however as soon as the 'rally' was over Kyuzo set up a small area where the others could learn bow and arrow. Suki stood by slouching from exauhstion and pain. He had basically spent four hours beating her with a stick…there wasn't a place on her body that didn't hurt. They started out with stance, whenever she would take the wrong stance…he would knock her down. Then they began small sword techniques, if she couldn't block she was knocked down, in fact she couldn't count the times she had been knocked out. He'd told her that normally it would take years to train one in the art of bushido, but since that wasn't an option he was basically skipping a lot of the lessons to show her how to at least defend herself if needed. "Next" she watched as each man stood up to the line Kyuzo had drawn out and then picked up and arrow and bow, received his instructions then let go quickly. The arrows usually shot a few meters before hitting the ground. There were about 10 men in each line.

After each had gone through Kyuzo turned to her "You now" he said.

She nodded then stepped up and picked up one arrow and a bow, mimicking the actions of the others she held the bow up.

_Your arm is too low, higher_

This voice…this voice was…different, yet…very familiar.

Hiroko?

_Fortunately no_

Who are you?

_Someone here to help you._

_Now listen to me_

She nodded as her eyes filled with determination.

_Your stance is weak,_

What should I do?

_Spread your legs one before the other_

Her right leg drug backwards pivoting it slightly

_Straighten your back and your form_

She did as told.

_Tighten your hold on the bow._

Her hands tightened.

_Hold your elbow to shoulder length and breath _

_As you pull it back_

She brought her breath in.

_Look to the target and aim with your pointer finger_

She focused forward and swore she could see the target in front of her draw in closer.

_Now…release!_

She let go of the arrow and watched as it moved swiftly across the distance and shot through the target.

She let out a breath she'd been unknowingly hiding.

_That was good…better than most._

Everyone stood silent, and she stood with uneasy breath.

Kyuzo had watched her closely, when she stood up to the targeting area, she, much like the others had a horrible form and looked quite nervous. However, as if taking the instructions of a master, her form suddenly began to take shape. She strengthened her stance, straightened her body, lifted her arms, and aimed her arrow. It was as if she were saving her mastery of the bow and arrow for that moment.

Though he wouldn't really call it mastery, she was still a bit off, but with time, perhaps she would become a master herself.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion…was it possible for the two souls inside to communicate?

"Good" he said when he finally spoke "Next."

She turned with the same vacant expression she had before. She then nodded with a blush and turned to enter the end of the line.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kambei stood from looking over the cliff, "We'll have to destroy the bridge" he said walking into the forest.

"What about the three homes on the other side?" Gorobei asked.

"It's unavoidable" Kambei said "To have any kind of defense they must unfortunately be sacrificed."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Allow me to this time_

You…but why?

_If I am to help then I must practice_

H-Help?

_Yes…allow me to help_

Um…I…I guess so.

She then turned to see Kyuzo was staring at her. "Next" he said.

Strange how time seemed to pass so quickly.

_Say my name_

She nodded and closed her eyes "Sana."

Kyuzo stood straighter when he saw Suki's form change, from her stance to her face, everything seemed to…evolve.

Suddenly her eyes shot open.

Everyone around her backed away as she swung her bow into position, she then swiftly picked up a bow and pulled it back calmly.

Kyuzo's eyes widened slightly as he saw her eyes begin to cloud over with a blue tint.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sino followed her father out of their home "Dad wait don't go!" she cried out.

Gonzo shrugged her off "Move girl!" he demanded.

Sino refused and went after her father. "Your going to sell the samurai out to the bandits aren't you?" she accused.

Gonzo turned swiftly, "Did you know they are going to destroy the bridge so we'll be isolated from the rest of the village. If we were going to lose our home anyway what was the point of hiring them in the first place."

"If it will help save the village we have to make that sacrifice!" she told him.

"I'm doing this for you girl. Once our farm's destroyed who will want to marry you?"

"What do I care I'll marry a samurai!"

Gonzo turned with a swift backhand to her cheek.

"Foolish child! You will never disgrace me in such a way!"

Tears filled Sino's eyes as she turned to run.

"I hate you!" she cried out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Do you smell?_

Smell what?

_Tell me you don't smell it?_

The scent.

_The scent…of betrayal_

The air is ripe with it

_Perhaps it is the farmers who's blood will be first seen_

Are you so thirsty for the crimson liquid?

_I was created from it…why not seek it for my own_

As sadistic as ever…you never change

_Nor do you_

What will you do?

_I have made a promise_

_I will not make a move until it is asked of me_

For your prize

_Don't you mean _our_ prize?_

…

_You wish for it as well…as does she_

But she wishes to leave it…will you?

_You know as well as I…once we wish for something…we always get it._

_After all…it is you who called her…just for your prize_

So now it's mine?

_Yes…yours…_

And the betrayal

_The happy one…I smell hatred on his breath…he will…take care of that problem_

Then why bother me?

_Is it not common for sisters to wish a conversation with one another?_

_It has been so long_

We're not sisters.

_Yes…we are one…in the same_

Her grip tightened against the bow.

_Admit it…you wish for it as much as I…_

She released the arrow and it shot faster than lighting towards the straw target picking up speed along its way. It flew into its target without stopping shooting out the other side and towards the very large machine samurai standing not very far away.

Komachi saw the oncoming danger and cried out to her hero "Kiku!" she cried "Behind you!"

"What?" Kikuchiyu turned and saw the arrow "Uh-oh."

The arrow pierced the chest of the machine sending him flying back several yards before landing harshly and rolling almost to the edge of the large cliffs surrounding the village.

"Oops" Sana said as she lowered her bow.

Everyone ran over to the samurai on the ground "Hey are you alright?"

Kikuchiyu sat up "I'm…fine" he said gasping from the pain "Strong as an ox I am…nothin' to worry about…hey what a great shot!...ow."

"I'm terribly sorry…I didn't realize that I was using that much power."

Kikuchiyu looked up at her. "Hey" he said "I didn't know your eyes were blue."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_The Capital…_

The large floating palace flew slowly over the land. Bringing it's horrific shape and darkening shadow over the people it ruled over. As they saw it coming many fled to their homes though if they wished it the craft could destroy half of the land it ruled over with one mighty blow.

Within the depths of the Capital there was a large room currently holding several hundred servants all bowing before the emperor who stood at the head of them all.

"Divine emperor" a messenger bowed lowly "We have been unable to locate the oracle within the last week…it seems as thought it has completely disappeared."

"That is not acceptable" the emperor replied "You must find it. Bring the oracle to me within four days or I will cut down all who bow before me now."

The room filled with envoys, soldiers, messengers, servants, and even samurai gasped.

"I must find it" the emperor said "I must have it within my grasp once again. I don't care if you must destroy all the lands I rule over! You must _find her!_"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Author's Note: Well I decided to copy a little more…but it gets annoying. So I decided to keep copying from the DVD's (thanx for the little bit of encouragement Samuraiko…and that face off doesn't sound too bad even though I havent' finished 'Sword of the Soul' yet). As you can see there's a third…things are getting interesting! Oh, and that minor change was that the emperor isn't in that…you know I hate myself today. I can' t remember words! AHHHHH! It's annoying…so I'll call it a fish tank LOL! It looks like a fish tank…anyways the emperor is not in his little capsule he's walking around terrorizing everyone not sounding and looking like Jaba the hut (you were thinking it! So I have big plans for this story (and especially Sino) keep on reading and keep on reviewing! Later!!


	6. Betrayal and Trust

_Author's Note_: So it's been six months……at least it's not been 2 YEARS That's how long I've been waiting for another chapter of 'Calamity's Breach' THAT'S a bitch. But moving on…I AM SOOOOOO SORRY. I didn't mean for it to take this long but I've had no time at all. So here we go once again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 5**

_I turned my head to the man standing beside me, his fingers ran along my cheek like fluttering to bring on the sensation of rose petals…more like thorns. Like any other woman living in the Capital had it's ups and downs…he was one of the downs. His very presents send chills like blades down my spine. I hated him. I hated the thought of him, the smell of him, the look of him…I hated him._

"_Do not be so cold pretty one" he said "It will not hurt."_

_The sound of my sword unsheathing resounded in the small room, I held it up to his neck and watched as the fear entered his eyes. "Never touch me again with your filthy hands farmer" I sneered at him._

_Fear reeked from his body as he stared at me with horror in his eyes, he began to shiver and I looked over him. "Oh" I said staring at the now wet spot on his pants "Someone had an accident."_

_I looked back at him but was surprised to see that it was not fear in his eyes now…it was arrogance. "What's so funny?" I asked him._

_He laughed "You will regret this day" he said "If you survive it!"_

_Suddenly the sound of a whip lashed across my ears and I felt a rope tie around my neck. I was then suddenly jerked backwards._

She jumped awake and spun around several times, left to right, right to left, front to back, back to front, she then began to feel along her neck. She sighed when she felt nothing there, her heart felt like it was going a mile a minute, she could feel the blood pumping through her veins.

What was that…

…_nothing but a dream…_

But it felt so…real

_Ignore it, it has nothing to do with you_.

…

_You wish to say something?_

n-no…

Before Hiroko could say anymore a sound woke Suki even further "DAD!"

Suki turned "What's that?"

"Please great samurai!"

"What was I supposed to do!"

_Get up Suki! Go see what's happening._

Suki didn't need to be told twice, her curiousity was threefold as she got up and walked towards the door. She slid open the door to see Kyuzo standing a few meters away with his back towards her, she then turned to see Heihachi dragging the man Gonzo towards the centre of the village, and the girl Sino following closely behind.

Suki stepped out of the house and walked up to Kyuzo "What's going on?" she asked.

Kyuzo didn't reply.

_He doesn't know_

She sighs "It's best to find out" he said before begging to walk.

She watched him for a moment before hurrying behind him, they walked up as the village elder began asking question to Monzo about why he betrayed the village agreement.

The elder looked up at Heihachi who had thrown Monzo down.

"What is your dispute with this man?" he asked.

"This man your trying to protect sold us out to the bandits" Heihachi replied bitterly.

The whispers filled the villagers.

Suki stepped closer to Kyuzo as she saw the reactions of the villagers.

_They don't seem to surprised._

"They don't seem to surpised."

Kyuzo looked to her before turning his attention back to the village "Yes" he said.

The was thunderstruck, he'd never given that reaction before.

Out of the villagers it was Rikichi who stepped forward angrily.

"How could you do that they're trying to save us? Your such a fool!" he said angrily.

"We all agreed to hire the samurai Monzo," one of the villagers spoke "How could you betray the group decision?"

Monzo turned away "I never agreed to anything" he mumbled.

"You could've killed us!" Rikichi spoke up.

"What do you mean you never agreed to anything?" another villager asked angrily.

Monzo turned up "Bandits or Samurai, both are the farmers enemy. Any man who carries a sword is going to treat us like slaves, like animals!"

Rikichi stood up and added power to his voice as he attempted to make his point known "Are you been blind to all the work they've been doing trying to get us ready like we hired them to?" he said with conviction "They saved us countless times in the city and they'll save us now!"

Tears filled Monzo's eyes as he defended his point "But they're going to tear down the bridge and abandon all the homes on the other side? How is that saving us!"

The whispers grew louder. "Tear down the bridge?"

"Is that true?"

"Great samurai that's not true is it?"

"Why would you do that?"

Shichiroji had no hesitation as he stepped forward to admit to the decision. "To have any chance of warding off the bandits it has to be done" he told them.

"I know how you all feel but the samurai have their plan we have to trust them!" Rikichi spoke up.

Tears flooded Monzo's face as he continued "But I don't understa-a-and! Those rice fields have been passed down since my ancestors deserting them is the same as death!

Tell me elder how are they any different from the bandits how?"

Another villager stepped forward and defended the kneeling farmer "Sorry but I won't condemn Monzo, I sympathize with this worries" he said.

Another stepped forward "Me too."

"What?" Rikichi could not hide the surprise in his voice and his eyes.

"I know you've went through a lot of trouble trying to bring samurai here," said the man "but maybe it was a mistake. The bandits have already warned us, if they find we've hired samurai they'll kill us all!"

"That's right."

"You should understand more than anyone Rikichi, we've all seen the bandits work, what they can take away."

Anger overpowered Heihachi's veins as they defended the man he'd been itching to kill "So you figured the fair thing to do was to talk to the bandits in secret and offer up the samurai _you_ hired in order to save your own lives?" he lifted his head with hate filled eyes "Right…"

He stepped forward and placed his hand on his sword.

"Heihachi-dono" Shiroji stopped him.

"Don't say your actually defending this guy" Heihachi turned.

"I'm saying we should let Kambei-sama decide"

"He'll forgive anything and you know it, this is war we can't afford to be soft. This farmer clearly betrayed us, once a trader always a trader!"

"Listen" he tried to persuade the angry samurai.

"Cutting him down is like destroying the bridge, it's just the reality of war. You don't let traders live."

It was then that Kyuzo offered his first words. "He does have a point"

Hehachi took another position before he was suddenly grabbed by Shichiroji. Tension filled the air as the two samurai fought for power.

She turned from one to the other trying to think of a way to separate them, or stop them from doing something they'd regret.

"Great timing."

She turned to see Kambei standing there and a wave of relief swept over her.

Kambei looked over the village and Gorobei knew there was no way to explain what happened "Long story" was all he said.

Noise suddenly erupted as Kikuchiyo broke through swinging his sword above his head.

"Out of the way! I said move it!" he said hurling obscenities at anyone in his path.

Gorobei stepped forward angrily "That idiot I've told him countless times not to swing that sword in the village. Hey!"  
Kambei stopped him. "Only Kikuchiyo can handle this situation now" he said.

Kikuchiyo slammed his sword into the ground as he spoke with force none of them had ever heard from him. "I knew it would come down to this, we're going to put Monzo on trial, a little village tribunal right? Or maybe we should just skip the trials and chop his head off right now, save some time? You know noting about farmers samurai so don't think about handing out judgments."

And you, if you lay another finger on that man you'll be dealing with me

Oh really?

You'r damn right, just ask the farmers, take a vote, they'll never blame Monzo for what he did, and neither will you!

Do I think farmers are noble? Dooohh! They're foxes, treacherous beasts, they'll stoop to any level to make their lives easier, that's why they hired samurai to defend Kanna for them. It's your village put your own stinking lives on the line, but oh no! they'd never do that, sure they'll sweat all day in the fields for their darling rice, but they won't waste their blood for it. They say 'we have no rice, we only eat millet, we've got nothing!' But they have everything dig under the floorboards, search the barns, or those hidden store houses you'll find plenty there! Rice, sake, salt, meat! They pose as meke but they're all full of lies!

"If they smell battle they hunt the defeated, if the winds change they betray you,

Farmers are stingy, foxy blubbering, cowardly cruel, stupid…murderous!

Damn it that's what they are," He then turned accusingly towards the samurai surrounding them "and who made them into these miserable beasts?" He then pointed at the samurai "You did! You samurai did! You burn their villages, destroy their farms, steal their food, force them into slave labor, take their woman, kill them if they resist! So what should farmers do! What? I can't blame Monzo for what he's done, conniving and pathetic as he is, he just played the odds and the bandits won that's all. Cause farmers are corrupt, and bandits are corrupt, and samurai are corrupt why would anyone risks their lives for anyone! But I'll fight for them! I'll kill all the bandits damnit…damnit."

He turned his back to them as he began blubbering.

Kamebi stepped forward but Suki found herself turning towards Monzo who was still looking like he's wet himself ten times over.

_Foolish idiot. What did he think would happen? _

He was only trying to protect his family.

_You defend this lowlife?_

She stayed silent for a moment thinking over her words quickly before replying.

Well…he is a coward. But think about it more, here is a man who's lived his entire life afraid of everyone and thing he's ever met. And who can blame him? All his life all he's known is fear of the bandits, fear of the samurai, fear of the capital…fear. Fear is his life. So I don't blame him, and I don't hate him, because…if I'm going to hate him for following his instincts and what he'd basically been trained to do since his birth…then I'd have to hate Kyuzo, and Kambei, and even…you.

_...wise words. Perhaps you are right. _

As they continued their conversation Kyuzo stood up and turned to walk away.

She watched as he left and immediately got up to follow him.

_Why follow what you cannot trail?_

What?

_That man has lived most of his life alone…perhaps all of it._

_Do you honestly think that you can fill that void inside of him?_

I'm not trying to fill any void

_Then what are you trying to do?_

I'm trying to show him that if he's ever tired of being alone…

_Yes…_

Then so am I.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A laughter over came her ears as Hiroko's taunting voice accompanied it. Mocking her words.

_Very well then…go to him…melt his heart…_

Her laughter faded showing that for the moment…she had left.

Sana immediately followed Kyuzo as he disappeared into the woods.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Something wrong?"

Shichiroji turned to Gorobei "Huh?" he asked.

"Your staring" Gorobei replied with a smile.

"Am I?" Shichiroji asked.

He then turned toward the direction that Suki and Kyuzo had gone. "I was just wondering."  
"About Suki?"  
Shichiroji nodded "She follows Kyuzo without hesitation."

"Your confused about that?"  
"Aren't you?"  
Gorobei turned and watched her retreating form "I can't say I'm not. But then again, almost everything about that girl is a mystery, and the more we get to know her, the bigger the mystery gets. It's like walking further and further into a cavern, never knowing when it will end or where it will lead."  
"I'm a little worried about her" Shichiroji said "Chasing after Kyuzo is like trying to touch the stars. It's an impossible feat; all he cares about is defeating Kambei."  
"Maybe it's not him she's chasing after" Gorobei replied.

Shichiroji turned to Gorobei, and Gorobei smiled "She knows less about herself than we do, and in him she may see a reflection. He is the mystery she sees in herself."

Shichiroji smiled "Yeah, you may be right."

"In any case…"

They all turned towards Kambei who was standing beside them now "She may be the link to the bandits we were looking for."  
Shichiroji nodded once again "She did fall from one of their air ships, my guess is that she was either tossed aside and expected to die. Or that she escaped from some kind of torture. In which case we need to be even more cautious, because that means that she is important to the bandits, and she has something they want."

Kambei agreed "The way she moved, when she took Sino hostage. Or when she attacked Kyuzo. Those are not the irratic movements of someone frightened or someone who's never fought before for that matter."

"They are ones of calculation, and strategy" Gorbei sounded "So your suspicions are the same as mine."

"She's a samurai."

All turned to Heihachi who was staring into the distance "And a good one at that. In fact, she may be as good as Kyuzo if not better."

"She had complete control everytime" Shichiroji said scratching his chin "Perhaps she was an imperial bodyguard."

"In which case she protected the Emperor directly, and with that face I'm guessing she mascaraded as a concubine just in case."  
Heihachi laughed "She is quite the pretty one."

All seemed to agree "Almost makes me jealous" Gorobei laughed at Kambei "Kyuzo and you are getting all the pretty ones."

Kambei stared at Gorobei with no expression, and Gorobei laughed "You can give me that look all you want, but you can't deny what you want. Even someone like you can appreciate a pretty face."

Kambei made no reply as he turned once again in the direction she had left "We need to be careful of her" he said "Although I'm certain these changes in her aren't a show we can't fully trust that she's the one in charge."

Their faces had already turned serious.

"Well if anything we need to find out who she is, where she came from, and most importantly…why she fell from that ship."  
All agreed with Heihachi.

As they all turned to return to their posts Katsuchiro turned to see Sino standing with a strained look on her face.

He turned and walked towards her.

Katsuchiro walked up to Sino, "Are you okay?" he asked her.

She turned around "Huh?" she asked.

He gave her a pitiful look "With what happened with your father…I hope your okay."

Sino stared at him for a few seconds before smiling happily "Thank-you" she replied "I'm fine, I'm glad you're caring enough to tend to me."

Katsuchiro blushed for a moment. "Uh-you're welcome" he smiled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She stared at his back as he stopped at the edge of the cliff and looked into the full moon, his form almost looked majestic. "What do you want?" he asked.

She stopped breathing at his words, the reality was that she didn't know what she wanted, or why she was there…just that she was. "I…"

"If you have no reason to be here then go."  
His words were cold and harsh, but for some reason, they didn't surprise her. In fact, she smiled "What will you do when this is over?" she asked.

"I will fight Kambei" came his reply.

"And after that?"  
"Then I will continue."  
The truth of the matter is, is that men like him live for the next fight. They continue with no real purpose other than their swords. They are men that have been written about for centuries, they are hero's who die in the battle field with no one or nothing to morn them but the war gods.

"And for that I feel pity."

He turned "What?" he asked.

"I pity you Kyuzo."

Her eyes swam blue "You live for nothing, you die for nothing. Nothing but your swords and your pride. Is that the way of the samurai? Is it?"  
His eyes bore into hers as he turned fully towards her "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am much more than you will ever be" she replied "because I am not afraid."

"You think I'm afraid?"

"Oh yes" she nodded "I know your afraid…"

"Because I have no need for a woman?"  
She smirked as her eyes flooded green. "Do you _think_ you have no need for a woman?" she asked.

He dove for her, but when he got close there was nothing but air. He immediately turned up to see her flipping over his head, he pulled out his sword and sliced upwards. She reached out and grabbed his wrist before pulling herself down and aiming her legs towards his abdomine, however he stepped to the side and grabbed her around the waist before slamming her into the ground, he restrained her arms and her legs after a brief wrestle, soon he nose to nose with her. "Who are you?" he demanded "Why did you fall from that ship?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" she retorted with a sneer in her voice.

"Tell me."

She turned away "Who I am is on no consequence to you."

"Who you are could mean life or death for any of the samurai here."

She lifted her head centimeters from his "You will not learn what it is you seek. For therein lies your true death."

"You think I will die so easily?"  
The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, before suddenly Kyuzo lifted himself from her.

He then turned and walked away, this time quicker than normal.

She lay propped on her elbows staring at him as he walked away.

_This one may be worth the trouble._

What?

_Did you not see the look in his eyes._

The look?

That look that she saw when he was staring at her…what was that look? And the warmth, the warmth from his body, why did she still feel it?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_The Capital…_

"Has the body been found?" The emperor asked.

"Two have been found, however the third is missing" Amano replied.

The emperor stood and moved down the stairs "I told you to find her, two empty corpses mean nothing to me. Find the third!"

"Problems dad?"

He turned his eyes towards the arrogant young man standing in front of him "This is your fault" he said "Leave my presents."

Ukyo shrugged "It's not my fault you didn't _download_ common courtesy and the ability to follow orders into her. If you'd done that this wouldn't have happened."

He placed his hand on his sword "I told you, you were not to touch her."

Ukyo's eyes widened a little as he took a step back "I wasn't going to…"

"Lying is not acceptable in front of the emperor my lord" Tesai spoke up.

Ukyo turned "You're not helping Tesai!" he said.

The emperor pushed Ukyo down the stairs, he then picked up a scroll and threw it at Ukyo's feet "Your duty is to find, capture and bring her _back_. Do you hear me?"

Ukyo nodded, and the emperor let his sword go. "If you do not find her then _do not return_."

Ukyo looked horrified, the emperor wanted _him_ to find her? '_After all I went through to extract her from the Capital_?' he asked, but then again…the emperor did not say anything about bringing her back _alive._

He smiled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Author's Note_: Okay it took forever to copy the villager's fight with the samurai and Kikuchiyo. And with the next chapters I hope to get more into the Kyuzo/Suki/Hiroko/Sana front. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Review and you shall receive.


	7. The Battle Begins

**AN: **_And here we are after how many months…almost a year! Geeze, I'm sorry. Anyway I'm doing this from work and not allowed to use this comp for personal reasons so I have to go. Later!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 6**

"Why do I have to be out here looking for that woman?" Ukyo asked.

"The emperor was the one who said that if you do not bring her back, you're rights to his throne would be dissipated."

Ukyo 'hmphed' "It wasn't like I was serious when I went to her. She was the one who took it seriously."

Tesai turned to him "My lord you must never take a her lightly, if I hadn't been there she would've killed you without a second thought."

"I know, I know" Ukyo said waving Tesai off "let's just go. The sooner we get her, and bring her back. The sooner I get my throne."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The sword flew from her hands and she jumped back. Her eyes turned from left to right looking for something to use as a weapon. "Too slow" she heard him say.

She dodged his slow strike knowing he didn't want to hit her…at that point anyway. She then grabbed his arm and swiped his legs out.

A thud sounded.

"Nice."

She reached over and grabbed the sword he'd dropped and swung it towards his neck. Katsuchiro grabbed her wrist and threw her.

_Shall I take it from here?_

No! I can do this!

_You're having trouble, you cannot even defeat a boy who's only killed once._

I said I can do this.

_I could take him in a mere moment._

Then give me advice, don't take over!

_Fine then…I'll lead you from here._

She went flying through the air towards a tree.

_Use your legs and turn your body! _

But how…

_NOW!_

Using all her might she willed her legs to suddenly flip her body over. Without thinking she suddenly reached out and grabbed a branch above her before turning her feet towards the tree and then kicking off the tree and diving towards Katshiro.

_A samurai can use anything as a weapon!_

The tree branch broke.

Katsuchiro blinked…a big mistake.

Because when his eyes opened, there was a tree branch tied fastly around his neck.

And a sword was being pushed into his back, yet not penetrating his skin.

Katsuchiro stood with wide eyes and a numb body…he'd lost.

_Passable…for now…_

She felt the voice leave and immediately heard clapping.

"Good!" Gorobei sounded "Good! That was great! Oh what a fight!"

"Indeed it was something to see" Kambei said "But with the oncoming fight perhaps it's best to leave it at that until a little later."

"With such a short practice sensei?" Katsuchiro asked "I mean…we just started today."

"We started today to see where her skills lie at this point" Kambei replied "Right now it seems as if her lessons with Kyuzo-dono have paid off."

She blushed as he smiled at her "Thank-you" she said.

Gorobei smiled sweetly at her "Yes you are quite impressive, especially that last move. Perhaps you'll be able to beat even this old man" he laughed referring to himself.

She laughed shyly "I should be so lucky great samurai."

Gorobei smiled once again.

"Well, we should be off then" Kambei said "As long as you stay near one of us or with the other women you will be okay" he told her.

She nodded before resheathing her weapon.

Both her and Katsuchiro bowed as Kambei and Gorobei walked away.

Suki felt a presence behind herself and turned. There Kyuzo was, leaning against a tree.

She turned towards Katsuchiro and bowed lightly "Thank-you for the practice Kastuchiro."

Katsuchiro smiled and nodded "Anytime" he smiled "I'd better follow sensei."

She then turned and saw that Kyuzo was gone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_To the left, towards the waterfall, with the archers._

How did you….?

_Unlike you I am a samurai_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She then continued towards the waterfall. She passed Heihachi as he continued to work on…whatever it was he was working on with that huge tree…it kind of looked like an arrow the way it was carved.

Shiroji was also working hard on defences.

She was a little worried about them. They both looked like they needed a good meal and a decent nights sleep. They worked so hard, they'd been betrayed…and yet they still work hard.

_Does that seem valiant to you?_

…

_Does it seem heroic?_

….Does it seem stupid to you?

_What?_

Does it seem foolish?

…

Do they look like cowards to you?

_And if they do?_

Than you are no better…no better than the ones you insult.

_You dare speak to me like this?_

I speak to you however I wish.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Blue glinted in Suki's eyes as it began to take shape.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A laugh resounded through the body's head.

_What a disappointment! I'd thought for a moment that Suki had actually grown a backbone!_

I'd watch for that one, I'd say she'd be more vicious than you.

_You think so?_

I do…

A smile formed deep in the mind of their body.

_Perhaps it's best we bring out this vindictive part._

No…

…_No?_

It is not anger, prowess, or malice that makes someone a fighter, or a soldier.

_Even the most tranquil child will take a life if necessary_

But for what reason?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Silence for a few moments as one waited for an answer, and another saught that answer. And then it came.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

…_ahh I see your point now._

The most dangerous animal on earth is one with something to protect.

_So if we give her something to protect…_

Then she will fight with all her heart.

_And it just so happens we are seeking out that reason now._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A knock beated against the door and the old miko inside looked up.

"My lady" Kambei called.

"Oh it you great samurai" she said "I wasn't expecting anyone in this dense fog but all the same it is an honor, come on up."

"No thankyou this will be fine" Kambei smiled.

Kirara suddeny opened the door and walked in "Oh…hello great samurai."

Kambei bowed his head "Priestess" he said "I've come to ask a favor."

The elder Miko looked up from her scroll and smiled "And what would that be?" she asked.

"The battle will begin soon" Kambei said "When it has begun I would like all the women and children to say here."

Both Miko nodded "Sure" said the elder.

But the younger one seemed to have something heavy weighing on her mind "If you're worried then Katsuchiro can stay here with you."

Katsuchiro straightened, and turned towards the women.

Kirara turned, she seemed to think over the question.

"I think we'll be…"

"Yes"

All eyes turned towards the elder miko.

Kirara stood silent "Grandmother?"

"We will need a good, strong man just incase anyone gets passed the first line" said the elder miko "Katsuchiro will be well needed."

A sudden movement sounded outside, then the door opened.

"Lady Kirara you dropped these flowers" Sino said as she walked in "I wouldn't want you to…"

She suddenly saw Kambei standing there, and Katsuchiro "Oh…" surprise was evident in her eyes "I'm sorry great samurai, I did not know you were here, actually I would like to thank you great Kambei for sparing my father's life. And you as well Katsuchiro for your kind words."

She bowed to the two samurai who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Everyone deserves a second chance" said Kambei.

She nodded and smiled.

Katsuchiro nodded at her and she blushed at his stare.

Kambei rose up "Well then, it's settled," he stated "the moment the battle begins Katsuchiro, you will lead all women and children here, and stay to protect them."

Katsuchiro seemed disappointed. However agreed "Yes sensei."  
Kambei then turned and walked out, leaving the four there.

Katsuchiro immediately turned once again to the elder miko. "Miko, do you have any escape routes just incase a hasty retreat needs to be made?" he asked.

"I know!"

All seemed surprised by Sino's outburst, even Sino herself blushed when she realized how loud she had been "I…I mean…I know one" she said "Um…follow me."

She then lead Katsuchiro out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Fire"

All the arrows struck there targets, all but one that faltered and fell to the ground.

Laughter rang out and the one who'd shot the arrow's face soured "It happened again!" he moaned.

"The rest of us have gotten pretty good" said one of the farmers "But not you, you're still horrible."

The bad shot turned and cried out "It's not my fault it's the bow!"

"Kyuzo-sama"

Kyuzo turned to the woman approaching him, he took in her appearance, and his eyes turned to her slightly slouching shoulders and feet that dragged lightly "Your finished" he said.

She smiled stopping in front of him with a small bow "Kambei instructed me to stay with you until the battle starts."  
Kyuzo said nothing, instead his reaction was something she didn't expect at all.

He fell.

He fell to the ground in a crouched position with his ear pressed to the ground.

She stared down with the most bewildered look on her face "Great…Kyuzo?"

"It's time."

Who knew two small and simple words could install such fear into a person.

That's what the farmers no doubt felt.

However, not her. She felt…excitement.

Raw excitement that began to heat and boil her blood.

_I can feel the air thick with the scent of battle, and it has been too long since one as been placed before me…a worthy one anyways._

She didn't reply to the voice, her head was filling with thoughts. She turned to Kyuzo who was rallying the men around her to begin make their way to the bridge.

Kyuzo turned "Let's go."

She nodded before following.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The villagers rallied towards the bridge all running with haste as Kambei yelled out instructions as to what everyone was to do.

"Archers ready your bows!" Kambei called.

Suki fastened her bow and arrow before taking a place beside Kyuzo.

She looked out over the bridge and through the fog. It was a thick blanket of white that shielded her eyes from the oncoming presence and promise of death that awaited her.

She realized at that moment just how much would change in the last few weeks.

And how the previous day would probably be the only one without sorrow or loss.

This may be the last moment with all seven samurai.

She then heard a loud clanking and turned around, behind the small forest was the large tree now shaved like an arrow coming forward.

_The crossbow_

They're using it first?

_Yes, dispite losing all his battles, he has not yet forgotten how to fight._

She turned her attention towards the samurai drenched in white rags.

The great Kambei. The great samurai. Drenched in rags.

"Ready!"

Came the call.

Then it came, the look of death. It's eyes were wide and unfeeling, it's legs were long and pointing, it's arms were virtually gone, however she could feel its' presence of power. And it was a devastating one.

"Is that…a nobuseiri?" came her shaking voice.

Kyuzo turned "No" he replied "You will know when you see a nobuseri" he turned to look her in the eyes "Believe me."  
She nodded, and turned back to the large battle ship "How many of them are there?" she asked.

"Looks like about 5" said Gorobei from the other side of Kyuzo "It's a small army, but still an army."  
"Small!" said Gonzo in fear "That's who we're going to fight! We can never defeat them! Maybe if we go beg…"

And anger set in Suki and she turned with a glare, she then walked up and slapped Gonzo "Wake up!" she shouted in anger "These men are ready to die for you and you won't even give them the thought of _defending your own village._"

She then unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the now terror filled farmer. "Stop complaining before I cut out your treacherous tounge."

Silence surrounded the small group, and she looked up to see everyone was now staring at her.

Gonzo was still staring at her "H-how did you speak with three voices?" he asked with fear.

Three voices?

…

Did I really do that?

_I'm afraid, your not the only one._

**I never could stand a trader**

So…we all said it?

_Amazing isn't it?_

**Dispite it's differences, the heads of a hydra still share the same body.**

Um…okay.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She then backed up, resheathed her sword, and took her place once again by Kyuzo.

Kambei had missed the excitement, as had the bandits who called out to the village "This is not an idle threat, throw down your weapons and cross the bridge slowly.

Kambe showed now emotion of surrender and simply called "Fire!"

The trigger was set off and the crossbow fired it's gigantic arrow at the target, it slammed into a Yakon piercing it's great eye.

A roar set about the village as they the farmers saw that the bandits were not invincible.

But Suki still felt a sense of forboding.

_This is not a time to celebrate._

The small army continued its forward attack hastily.

"Ready your bow!"

She lifted her bow and remembered Sana's words.

_Spread your legs one before the other,_

_Straighten your back and your form,_

_Tighten your hold on the bow,_

_Hold your elbow to shoulder length and breath as you pull it back,_

_Look to the target and aim with your pointer finger…_

All surrounding her were now in a familiar position.

"FIRE AT WILL!"

_Now…release!_

The arrows went flying with flaming ends and rained down on the army in a shower of fire.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Katsuchiro watched on with amazement as the bandits were taken down by arrows of wood and fire. He perched himself higher.

"Katsuchiro!"

He turned to see Sino and Kirara standing at the base, but knew that one had only just arrived. "How does it look?" Kirara asked.

Katsuchiro turned to the battle currently starting "Like a war" he replied simply.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kikichiyo skipped down from the trigger point and ran across the field, he laughed running as he continued "Hey!" he called towards the small group of samurai compiling at the edge of the village "Hey! That awesome! No kidding you guys were great!"

Kambei turned with a belligerent look, he then in one smooth moment took position and when Kikichiyo was close enough sliced his head off.

He then turned to the shocked onlookers and said "Bring me a rope."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_AN: Internet's out at my house so I'll probably be writing more (that's what I always say) but I'll try to get more done before my month long trip to New Zealand in November._

_Review and you shall receive. Later!_


	8. The Offering

_Author's Note_: Hurray it wasn't six months later! So this chapter I decided was going ot be the turning point in the story. I've been trying so hard tofigure out where I wanted to branch off however no point seemed to be good enough. But the nobuseri gave that opportunity to me. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 7**

Suki rubbed her hands together nervously, but as she felt the shutter next to her she saw that she wasn't the one to worry about.

"We cannot sacrifice so many" Kambei said rubbing his chin.

"But it would make the offering more convincing" Kirara said "if they were to offer only one, you can only imagine what the Nobuseri might think."

"A good point" Kambei said.

Green glinted in Suki's eyes "This one is wise despite her age" she said in an arrogant tone "You should listen to her."

Kambei turned "You have something to say?" he asked.

Her eyes glinted blue "In simpler terms" her voice softened "it would be more convincing to the bandits to give up three or more rather than just one, or even just the rice. It's a sign of true submission for a farmer to give so much of what they hold so dear. By giving the samurai, they give up their arms, by giving the women, they give their hearts, and by giving the rice, they give their souls. A bluff in it's truest form."

"The question is, would we fall for it if something like that was placed before us?" Gorobei asked.

Heihachi adjusted his goggles "We did" he replied.

The others agreed.

"So it's done" Kambei said "Let's prepare."  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The dense fog hid many secrets, and even swallowed sound. The farmers were still amazed when they saw the Nobuseri floating through the mist towards them. Several fell to their backs when they saw the true magnitude of their enemy.

_Would you like one of us to take over for you?_

One of you

_Perhaps this is too much for the likes of you._

**Perhaps is best to see how much she can handle**

…_your sure that's wise._

**The baby who's always held will never learn to walk.**

…_good point. It may be in all our best interests._

So…I'm staying?

_Yes. _

She turned to walk away but stopped when she saw Kyuzo standing behind her. Rikichi was tying him tightly, yet he didn't seem to notice as he stared at her.

_Now is not the time to cower._

…

_How are you going to fight bandits a hundred times your size when you cannot look one samurai in the eyes?_

That hit a chord as she realized that no matter how uncomfortable she was at times, the battlefield was a cold and cruel place that did not have emotion. If your blood was spilt then it was just another red wave in the crimson ocean.

She walked over and watched as Rikichi tied them "I'll pray for your safety" she told him.

Rikichi paused for a moment to stare at her, and Kyuzo's head lowered as he searched her eyes. When he seemed satisfied with what he saw there he straightened "I will be fine" he said.

She nodded "I know, but still…"

She turned her head down "I…I worry…about you. I mean. This is the first real mission or task we've been given since starting this journey…" her voice trailed off but she swallowed '_Life is to short not to take the greatest of risks_' she told herself as she placed her hands on his and looked into his eyes "Be careful" she whispered "Come back to us."

Kyuzo stared at her for what seemed like an eternity before simply nodding. "Very well."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Later…_

Rikichi and the other samurai fell to their knees before the two Nobuseri who approached. He then held out a basket holding Kikuchiyo's head. "We offer you the samurai as a token for this shameful display of arrogance, please except and forgive us!"

The bandit Syusai peered down at the peasants before him. "Auh…hmmm?" his eye searched the samurai before he stopped at one "Kyuzo? Is that you? How you have fallen."

Kyuzo turned with the same nonchalant expression and replied "Like wise."

Anger boiled through the bandit as the words struck a deep and large chord inside him "What did you say!?" he demanded holding up his sword "Is this what you call fallen?" his sword came crashing down before the unflinching samurai "You're nothing but a stray dog bought by the likes of peasants!" he spat at his unworthy rival, he then turned his anger to the peasants before them "Before we counted 7 samurai all together. What happened to the other 3?"

"We killed them!" Rikichi said crawling back to his knees "We shot them down when they tried to run!"

"Is that so?"

They all nodded desperately "They taught us to use bow and arrow, when we realized how wrong we'd been to betray you we turned on them. They were out numbered and we shot them as they tried to escape."

"We're not convinced." Sobei spoke up.

"Cease them!" came the order.

A guard stuck a small bamboo spear into the baskets to see the rice begin to trickle down like water. "So you've been hiding rice from us?"

All the peasants squirmed into the dirt. Suddenly the soldiers began to descend onto the fright filled peasants. "Wait what are you doing?" Rikichi asked.

"You miserable cheats will serve as a message for the other villages."

The villagers attempted and failed at convincing the two bandits that they'd never try such a foolish act again. And the soldiers moved closer, their blades licking at the chance to taste sweet and bitter blood.

"Please wait!" came a voice from out of the fog.

Three shapely figures revealed themselves walking closer and closer to the bandits and the peasants that had gathered. Yet somehow the third was able to keep herself hidden behind the misty mask.

"Water priestess!" Rikichi exclaimed in shock.

"What are you doing Shino?" Manzo demanded cowardly.

Kirara walked with purpose and determination as she told herself repeatedly this was the only way to save her people. "I have an offer for you," she spoke up stopping just before Sobei.

"Priestess, what are you talking about?" Rikichi asked with anxiety coursing through his veins.

The two samurai looked down at the young girls who stood before them.

"I take it you are the girl who went to Kougakyo to recruit the samurai?" Sobei asked.

"Yes," Kirara replied.

"And you are?" Syuzai asked pointing his sword straight at Shino.

As Gonzo fainted his daughter held her strong reserve. "I am Shino" she replied "I am a one of the prizes promised to the samurai."

A laugh came from the two.

"What do you want?" Syusai asked staring down the two.

"We're offering to give myself up to whatever fate you choose for me in exchange for my people's safety," she answered with resolution filling her very essence.

"You want to trade your life for theirs?" the question was filled with intrigue as the two former samurai saw more bravery in this young girl than in any of the men graveling before them.

"That's right" Shino spoke up "Great nobuseri, you above anyone have a right to feel enraged about the dealings and measures that this village has taken. But to demolish it is to follow the easy path. You were once infamous samurai like the ones before you, and so you understand and know the consequences to your actions more than anyone. However if you permit your anger and pride to overcome your judgment it will only show impotence and weakness, your fear will show you as less than merchants and the peas-"

"SILENCE!" Syusai boomed.

The peasants squirmed, the samurai froze, and the women lowered their heads and their eyes to the ground.

"You think you can get what you want just by flapping your lips?" Sobei demanded as Kirara and Shino began to tremble in fear themselves.

"All you are offering is insults, rice and two women…if you have nothing else they your blood will suffice!"

A deep smile formed inside the cold Nobuseri "Kill the samurai" Syusai ordered.

The soldiers all turned and descended with the same malicious intent towards the three tied samurai.

"Stop, please!" came a third voice.

This time even the soldiers themselves seemed to be surprised.

The third walked slowly and with the same purpose and determination as Kirara she stepped out into the clearing.

Sobei watched as the girl approached and smiled deep inside "Well" he said "It seems that as pathetic as Kanna is, there are some advantages to keeping it around."

His words were followed by Syusai's laugh "Yes" he agreed "These three are quite beautiful. Tell me, what is your proposition."

Suki walked up and kneeled before the two Nobuseri "I beg of you great Nobuseri" she said "Please, take our lives for the samurai, to not kill them."

The bandit seemed to be thinking over her words with great interest "And why is it you are so willing to give up your life?" he mused.

She rose to her feet and peered over her shoulder at the blonde stoic samurai before peering at the other two. "Three lives for three lives, that should be good enough."

The two laughed "Not enough for us!" Sobei said "If they live there is no…"

"And your lord" Suki spoke up "would it not be sufficient and _reward worthy_ to not only bring in three great samurai _alive_, but to announce that the other's had been killed at your hands even if it were not true? What prize would await the two Nobuseri who brought down the seven samurai…not to mention the emperor's traitor."

Their eyes turned to Kyuzo, and Sobei nodded "You make a good argument for a peasant" he said as her words swirled corruptibly around his head "Very well, your lives for theirs."

Syusai seemed to agree "You belong to us now. Take them to the fortress."

They were picked up by Raiden and all three were dragged towards the fortress.

_Very good._

**Now we will leave it to the samurai**

_You believe so much in them._

The image of a blonde stoic samurai drenched in the red that covered his blade flickered through the mind connecting the three souls.

**Yes…I do.**

All three where dragged before Syusai and Sobei, and held by two guards each. "What are you going to do with us?" Shino asked.

Sobei turned and they could almost see the smile under his metal face "Don't worry your little head, but don't struggle to hard" he told them "It's a long way to the capital."

"The…capital?" Suki asked as a cold fear ran through her system.

"You sound surprised, you didn't think we'd put you in with those samurai did you?" Syusai said as the three had deep sinking feelings, truly wishing they had been placed in holding cells with the other's "After all, sweet girls and sweet rice, they both fetch a high price."

Kirara's head shot up as she came to realize what had become of her friends. "Is that where you've taken the other women you've abducted from our villages!" Kirara demanded forgetting her fear of the moment.

"You mean saved," the Nobuseri defended himself "they're in paradise now compared to the dump heaps they called home."

"How can they be happy when they're torn away from their homes and their families!?" Shino cried out in defiance.

"You'll see for yourself, soon enough" the bandit's composure did not subside as he seemed to be convinced of his words.

The Fortress floated further down into the ravine and turned around slowly.

"Bring us up!" Sobei instructed.

The Fortress floated up revealing Kanna and it's people to the group standing in the floating Fortress. "Take your last look," said the Nobuseri "Soon your memory will be all that's left of this village and its retched people."

The three looked up in shock and in panic as his words rang with malevolent intentions.

"But that's not the deal we made," Shino pleaded more than objected "You said you'd spare them in exchange for our lives!"

"I agreed to nothing, all I said was you belong to me now."

Suki turned her eyes to the bandit with hate and anger as her words dripped like venom from a snake "And you call yourself a samurai!?"

"Samurai" he spat like it left a bad taste in his mouth "They're a mere thing of the past."

Kirara's legs felt like rubber as she pulled against the hands that restrained her.

"Please don't do this to them we're begging you" she pleaded with all her might.

Through the commotion no one seemed to notice that Kikuchiyo's head and eyes were now glowing brightly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kikuchiyo, Shichiroji, Kambei and Heihachi stood brushing themselves off as they successfully released themselves from the bushels of rice.

"Man" Heihachi said stepping out of the pack "Now I know how the rice feels."

Shichiroji turned with a smirk "With as much as you love the stuff, I'd a figured, you'd enjoy it!"

With a laugh the blond romantic patted down his clothes. And Heihachi smiled gleefully "Well I do like rice" he agreed "In fact after we're finished up here I could use a bowl or two."

"Heihachi get to the engine room you know what to do" Kambei ordered with a serious tone.

Heihachi nodded with another smile "Sure thing!" he agreed like Kambei had just told him to eat all the rice in the room.

"Alright, let's move."

The three turned and walked closer to the door.

Kambei lifted his sword and focused himself into his blade. As the soul of the samurai and the spirit of the blade became one the katana began to shake and shiver with the power connecting it to its master.

Then with his might Kambei dove forward into the door and it shattered to pieces.

The guards watching the door turned with the same amazed looks the samurai surrounding the man had. "The samurai!" one exclaimed as they all turned and ran towards the four.

Shichiroji's kamayari slammed into the ground as he hoisted himself up with all his power and flipped over the others bringing his body down onto the Guards throwing them off of the way.

Kambei and Heihachi followed suit and each sliced through the guards foolish enough to challenge them. Kikuchiyo (headless and all) proved useful as he picked up five at a time and threw them head first into the walls.

"Heihachi go!" Kambei called.

"Hey!" the wood cutter called as he bounded over the fallen Guards "I'm already gone."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Gorobei felt his shoulder dislocate and the rope loosen. He smirked '_Works like a charm_'

He then squirmed his way towards the opening of the cell making sure the guard saw him.

The guard turned and laughed as he saw the samurai squirm. "What's wrong gotta go?" he taunted "Too bad you're just a lowly prisoner ack!"

Gorobei grabbed him by the neck "You bastard!" he cursed as his head was slammed into the bars.

The street performer relieved him of his keys "Well now" he smirked "I guess it's time to earn my keep" he smiled before unlocking himself. He then turned and approached the cell next to him which was making the most noise as Katsuchiro struggled against his binds. "What's the matter? You haven't untied yourself yet?" Gorobei asked in surprise.

Katsuchiro turned with a look of contempt "Well I didn't study circus tricks like you" his excuse rolled off his tongue far too easy for Gorobei to believe him.

A thought crossed Gorobei's entertaining mind as he stared at the cell on the other side of him. _'I wonder_' he thought to himself as he envisioned himself having to untie the silent warrior '_I suppose one can…_' He then walked towards the cell with a smile broadening…but falling as he peered in and saw Kyuzo sitting with the roped laying gently around him. "You gotta be kidding me" Gorobei said as he scratched his head thinking of how the samurai did it without making a sound "No fun at all."

Kyuzo opened his eyes and turned up "Open the cell" he said with full intent. Gorobei saw firm resolution in the calm face of the man.

"Okay, don't worry" Gorobei said holding up the key "I've got your freedom right here. Now…let's see which one…"

Before Gorobei could even try one of the keys, the song of the sword pierced his ears and the bars fell forward as Kyuzo released himself.

The street performer's jaw hit the ground as he saw that Kyuzo had somehow gotten his swords and sheath back somewhere along the way. "How did you?" he inquired with puzzlement "I mean they took them-there was no way-I mean…"

He scratched his head harder before Kyuzo turned his cold eyes towards the door "We have to get out."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Move in a little closer."

All three then began to beg "Please Nobuseri don't!"

"Where is your honor!"

"You can't do-"

Cold steel then ran along the necks of all three "Shut up and watch" ordered the bandit coldly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So…is it time yet?_

Do you really think it's necessary?

_Would you like to see that great village fall then?_

…no…

**This would be a good chance to use the skills you've been taught.**

_This is a matter of life and death! Not a practice round. You'll get plenty of time for that when we fight later. Now is a time for action!_

**But…**

The voice suddenly faded as she suddenly felt very woozy "ugn…" her world tilted and her legs gave out.

"What's wrong with her?" demanded Sobei.

"W-we don't know" Shino replied automatically.

"Suki?" Kirara's voice was thick with worry "Suki are you okay?"

_Say my name_

I…I…

_Say. My. Name._

H-Hi-I can't

_Say it! Now_

Her eyes shot open as they flickered brown and green, brown and green and the two began to melt together. "Hiroko!" she cried out as her world melted away.

A laugh, that cruel laugh.

Kirara recognized that laugh as Suki's entire being changed. Her back straightened and looking at her face she didn't recognize the girl at all, it was as if a whole other soul was possessing her now.

_A whole other soul…_Kirara gasped "Oh no."

Hiroko looked up with malice glowing in her green eyes.

"What are you laughing at?" Sobei boomed from above the girl.

Kirara felt goosebumps crawl across her skin as Hiroko turned up and her voice filled the room with a haunting tone. "Poor little pathetic robot" she said "So determined to hide the rust and impotence beneath that metal shell. So scared of seven men no bigger than your toe. And you should be…"

Their bodies contorted in anger and amazement that this simple peasant would dare speak to them like that. "Who do you think you are?" Syusai demanded swinging his sword to the tip of her nose "I can cut you to ribbons if I wished it."

The tone of her laugh deepened as she seemed to mock him with her eyes "You couldn't cut my hair if I wished you to" she replied "You are nothing _nobuseri_ but a miserable thief with no more honor than the peasants who attempted to betray us."

"Bitch!" Syusai screamed as he rose his sword in the air.

Hiroko kicked off her left foot and swung it upwards while her body swung down as her foot met the Guard's face on her left whilst she liberated the guard on her right of his weapon. Turned the weapon sideways holding the handle with her right and the end with her left as the bandit's sword slammed down, the room fell silent as the tip of the former samurai's sword flew backwards across the room. "If you were any kind of samurai" she spoke with purpose "Than your sword would not have chipped so easily from my borrowed one."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Author's Note_: Alright, I enjoy writing Suki/Hiroko/Sana, they're fun. Not to mention the subtle moment between the three and Kyuzo. It's kind of hard to write romance with such a stoic guy but that's just another challenge in my way. So I hope I get the next chapter finished just as quickly! Later!

Review and you shall receive.


	9. Fight

AN: Hey I'm not dead! I'm sorry it took so long and I actually finished this chapter about a week ago and meant to give you two chapters for XMAS however the second is being stubborn. With XMAS I don't have a lot of time to write. Especially with my job as a Manager…bleh. Moving on, I'm sorry it took so long, the past year I've moved on from Anime to a different means of Japanese entertainment…JROCK! I LOOOOOOVVVVVEEEE JROCK! I've been to see 3 jrock bands already (meow!) and I completely fell in love with Japanese music so my head's been stuck in there for awhile. Plus my WORD Processor failed in May so even with my ideas I couldn't write them until now. Hopefully now I'll get more done. So you're probably not reading this anyway and want to get on with the story. So here we go!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 8**

Shichiroji, Kambei, and Kikuchiyo fought their way through the ranks, knowing they didn't have time to spare. Heihachi meanwhile took the fastest way towards the engine room. He jumped to his feet and began running, '_Hurry Heihachi_' he told himself '_One moment could save one life…that's enough_.'

Katsuchiro, Gorobei, and Kyuzo had opened a door and found themselves in a rather unfortunate situation. One that included several dozen footmen in one room. The three wasted no time to begin making use of their swords, however it seemed that the youngest still was suffering from a small problem. He found himself soon surrounded by a small group.

Gorobei sliced through two of the footmen before turning to see his young friend in distress "Katsuchiro!" he called.

"I don't need your help!" Katsuchiro yelled back.

Gorobei hesitated but immediately drove his sword into the closest opponent.

Katsuchiro heart began to beat hard, his blood boiled as he began to allow enragement begin to swallow his very being. '_If I don't kill them they will kill me_' he told himself '_If I don't kill them, they will kill the villagers, if I don't kill them they will…they will…_'

A soft face with a kind smile flickered through his mind, and was followed by a wise face with a caring smile. He saw red.

Suddenly he had no control over his body; it swung full force at its opponents. He watched from a distance as his body flung against the wall before diving into a footman, his sword lifted and plunged with cold steel into the machine. His body then gave up its sword and began to pumble the body with his bare hands, then picking up the sword once more he drove its sharp end into the body letting out an ear piercing cry.

He then rolled off feeling his heart beat pound against his chest.

Gorobei looked down at the young boy and felt shame inside him '_So young_' he thought to himself "Let's go" he said.

Laughter rang through the room, and her eyes turned in surprise "You certainly are something aren't you" Sobei grinned "And to think, you came out so easily."

"What?" Kirara asked.

"Don't you know who this…_girl_…is?" he asked.

Syusai straightened "Don't tell me you're so _trusting_ you don't even bother to find out what company you're keeping?"  
"What are you talking about?" Hiroko demanded.

"I'd heard you'd escaped after that last attempt at extraction."

Extraction? What is he talking about?

_I'm as in the dark as you are…_

"Suki?" Kirara asked.

"Oh is that what you call yourself now?" Syusai asked "Who knew you'd give yourself such a…soft name."

"The girl standing there isn't just a 'normal' girl" Sobei spoke up "In fact. She's quite the opposite…"

"What do you mean?" Sino asked.

A soft chuckle could be heard through Sobei's armour. "She's an experiment."

Hiroko's eyes flickered to brown "What?" she asked.

"An experiment…gone wrong" Sobei replied.

"You lie!" Suki yelled.

"Oh?...am I? Really?"

"You are the first and only of your kind" Syusai said "A new _breed_ one could say."

"A new kind of _nobuseri_."

"Shut up!" her eyes swam blue "You're lying! That's not true!"

"Why is it you're so good then?" Sobei asked "So quick, so strong, so smart…samurai and nobuseri are no match for you…and you're so young. Do you honestly think an ordinary woman can get to your stature with only a bit of _training_? For that even the strongest samurai needs…a push…"

Anger swarmed through her being…an experiment? How could that be? Was she just a lab rat.

"All samurai and nobuseri have been informed of your escape and have been told to locate your whereabouts and return you to the capital as soon as found" Syusai said "Why do you think we were so eager to have you join us?"

So there was a reward out for her…samurai from the capital…but does that mean?

A blond man with brown eyes flickered through her memory…did that mean…

Suddenly the ship shifted, and she felt it begin to slow '_Heihachi-dono_' came to mind.

"What's going on?" Syusai asked "Go check out the engines!" he commanded.

A soldier nodded and bowed. "Yes sir!"

He then filtered down the nearest ramp.

Suddenly the soldier was tossed back into the room and went rolling across the floor. Suki felt a slight rush of relief, but the words of the nobuseri before her still rattled her mind. She then saw Kikuchiyo's body walk up the ramp.

_No time to be second guessing ourselves! _

**Whatever happened or whoever may betray us doesn't matter until we're out of here!**

Right.

She then turned and kipped up on her right leg, gaining enough momentum to get onto the beam that held Kirara and Sino. She landed on one of the soldiers then sliced her sword into another.

She heard Sobei yell out "KILL THEM!"

Before she heard another voice behind her. "No fun at all" she heard a voice say.

She turned and saw Gorobei standing behind her "Both of you."

"Both?" she asked.

Gorobei motioned with his eyes. She turned to see Kyuzo falling from the ceiling onto a Raiden, and slicing into it with both swords.

A small smile graced her face. "Kyuzo"

Kyuzo's eyes ventured erratically around the room before landing on her, perhaps confirming to himself that she was fine he nodded in her direction and then continued to fight.

She nodded and took a stance in front of the priestess and farmer protecting them from any enemy.

Sino threw Kikuchiyo's head as hard as she could towards his body; he caught it and shoved it back on "That's better!" he laughed "Now that I'm all one I can kick some…"

Katsuchiro suddenly ran from the wreckage with a warrior's scream towards the nearest body to chop up.

Sino and Kirara saw the young samurai's bloodthirsty gaze as he sliced through his opponent before moving onto the next, and the next, with the same blood curdling cry. As if someone had taken over Katsuchiro's body.

"Katsuchiro-sama" Sino whispered.

Kirara felt her heart break as she watched the boy run his katana through his enemies "Katsu" she mumbled.

Tears filled Sino's eyes.

Syusai eyes followed the trader with blind hatred. He felt his blood boil at the mere thought of the blonde samurai. "Kyuzo!" he cried furiously.

He lifted his sword and brought it down hard towards Kyuzo. The stoic master turned and positioned for the hit.

The large sword slammed into several Reidan taking them down as it attempted the small target.

"Kyuzo-sama!"

"Kyuzo-dono!"

Both Kikuchiyo and Suki cried out at the swing of the nobuseri's weapon.

Suki's heart leapt into her throat as a moment passed without movement. Her breath caught in her throat, suddenly a sharp sound resounded through the room as she saw a katana's point running up the nobuseri's sword. "Kyuzo-sama" her eyes flickered green.

Suddenly her senses went berserk. She gasped before grabbing onto Kirara and Sino's hands and leapt up; she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her left arm. Looking down she saw Sobei's sword coming towards them in a final swoop, she gritted her teeth and let out a frustrated "Tsch" as she swung Kirara up into the air. "Katsuchiro!" she yelled out.

Katsuchiro turned and saw Kirara screaming as she flew through the air. "Kirara!" he yelled.

He sliced through yet another soldier before quickly sheathing his sword and diving under her and caught her.

"You shouldn't let your guard down like that _Kansei_" he said.

She landed holding Sino tightly as blood dripped down her arm, she turned with malice in her eyes at the one who wounded her.

Suddenly he turned with surprise as he saw Kyuzo running up his arm slicing as he went.

"Bastard!" Syusai cried out holding out his arm that had a large gun on it.

"Kyuzo! Aim for his chest!" Kambei yelled.

Kyuzo turned with a small nod as he moved to make his way. "Gun!" he heard Shichiroji suddenly yell.

Shichiroji's arm dislocated from his body, diving forward with a long thick wire, it wrapped around Syusai's arm and diverted his aim from Kyuzo.

Shichiroji then swung around "Kyuzo-dono!" he cried out as he held out his arm.

Kyuzo put one sword in his mouth before grabbing Shichiroji's arm. The two swung towards Sobei and Kyuzo sliced through the nobuseri's chest.

Sino and Suki watched as he dove into one side and then suddenly sliced through the other. A large explosion accompanied him with gave him momentum to land beside Suki.

He fell to one knee and Suki followed "Kyuzo-sama! Are you hurt?"  
There was no time as a sudden explosion caused the three to wobble on the pillar.

Syusai aimed his gun towards the remaining samurai, Kambei went into action quickly; running towards the bandit and stuffing his sword into the barrel of the gun.

Syusai pulled the trigger which caused a backlash and the gun exploded. "You" he whispered to the master "In the Great War. Which side did you fight for?"

Kambei did not reply as he clutched his left arm "Judging by your tattered appearance, and raggy clothes, I'd say you fought for the losing side!"  
Heihachi jumped to his feet and ran towards the nearest exit "We gotta get out of here! It's gonna blow!"

Another engine blew, Kyuzo turned and grabbed Sino. Suki followed as he dove onto level ground. "Shichiroji! Find us a way out!" Kambei ordered.

"You too Kikuchiyo!"

"You can count on me!" Kikuchiyo replied.

"Suki-chan!" Gorbei called "Your arm!"

She turned down to her arm which she'd forgotten she'd cut "Let's get out of here!" she called to him "I'll be fine!"

Gorobei turned to see Shichiroji had made a bridge out of a tree. "Let's go!" he called.

Kyuzo (who still had a hold of Sino) ran out first, followed by Suki, Katsuchiro, Gorobei and Hiehachi.

"My revenge will not be today" Sobei told the master weakly "It will be held with that one" he said "That girl you think so innocent will one day destroy you all. And when she does I'll wait for you at the gates of hell _samurai_."

Kambei lowered his head in a final bow "I am indeed…a samurai…" he said.

"Kambei-sama!" Shichiroji called out.

Kambei turned and ran out. "_She'll destroy you all!_" Sobei's cry followed him.

"Let's go!" Shichiroji called out to Kikuchiyo who held the tree steady.

The two then jumped for the cliff before the ship went down.

A bit later sanding on the cliff was the seven samurai, two farmers, and one…one.

Is that what I am?

_An experiment?_

**Perhaps…one does not always come the conclusion they wish for…**

_Bull shit! That bandit probably made it up just to mess with us!_

…we were ambushing them.

_And they weren't exactly prepared for us. They didn't want to seem stupid is all!_

…maybe…

**Don't let this bother you…keep to the subject at hand.**

The three souls in one body turned their eyes to the blonde samurai standing at the edge of the cliff. However his gaze wasn't on her. It was on the group who were currently discussing what should be done.

However her senses began to ring and she turned towards the cliff, as did everyone else "Sino! Kirara! Get back!" she called.

Katsuchiro was leaning over the cliff looking towards the bottom before two pink steel saucers flew above them as their green eye's glowed.

"Tobito!" Katsuchiro yelled out.

Several more soldiers flew out of the mist following the menacing robots.

Katsuchiro turned and ran towards the girls; he pulled out his sword and began to fight.

Hiroko reached for her sword but gasped as she saw a hand on her sheath. "Suki" his deep voice sounded.

Her eyes faded brown as she looked into his. "I'll protect you" he said.

He turned and unsheathed both swords "Stay behind me."

So surprised by his mannar she only nodded stepped behind him. Several soldiers formed a line in front of them "Our orders are for the girl" one sounded "Take her alive. Kill the rest."

"Take my back" Kyuzo said.

She nodded unsheathing her sword, "Remember your training" he told her.

The soldiers then surrounded the pair before diving towards them. She quickly blocked one before throwing her leg into his neck, a _crack_ sounded before she spun around and brought her sword backwards towards his torso. She then sprung backwards on her neck doing a small flip before landing on the shoulders of another soldier, she then pointed the handle of her sword at his cranium and plunged it down.

She allowed him to fall forward so that she could land on her feet, she then once again took a place by Kyuzo's side.

Kyuzo ran forward, far to fast for a normal eye. His opponent fell to the ground, he then jumped back and blocked another soldier with the handle of one sword while cutting him down with the other.

Kambei sliced through a Tobito before turning, he then dove forward and grabbed Sino. She let out a small cry as he hopped up the cliff behind them a few steps. Completely befundled she understood his reasoning when a small explosion let off below them. Another Tobito had shot at her.

She turned to see Kirara standing nearby in Katsuchiro's arms, with a strange look on her face…

Kambie let her down before calling out "Katsuchiro, Kikuchiyo! Get these two to higher ground! Let nothing harm them!"

"You can count on me boss!" Kikuchiyo ran by picking up both Sino and Kirara in his arms.

Katsuchiro blocked the shots coming from the Tobito towards them as they climbed the cliff.

Kambei turned to see where Suki was, however his first initial concern was lessened when he saw her standing beside Kyuzo, the two fighting the soldiers.

Shichiroji's kamayari flashed before his face, and he turned left to see it sunk deep into the face of a Tobito. "Your instincts are fading old man" Shichiroji told him.

"Perhaps I can only use them on one thing at a time now-a-days" he said.

Shichiroji turned to see Kyuzo and Suki fighting together "Later" he told his friend.

"Why…they're all dead."

Shichiroji's face fell in surprise as he turned around to see the space cleared. All the soldiers and Tobito had been killed.

Kikuchiyo and Katsuchiro landed with the girls.

Hiehachi scanned the area "Looks good" he said.

"Suki!" Kirara cried out.

Suki walked up "I'm fine" she said.

"Your arm!" Sino ran up and examined her arm "The sword that cut you was dull. You're lucky, it's not that deep."

She smiled "I'm glad."

"I'll have this bandaged up for you in no time" Sino said pulling out a cloth "Thank-you."

"Kambei-sama, you're hurt as well" Kirara said stepping up towards the loose cloth wrapped around his arm.

"It's better than it looks" he said.

Kirara ignored his comment and continued to bandage his arm.

Katsuchiro walked over to the edge of the cliff and peered over.

Shichiroji examined the wound on Suki's arm, he pursed his lips in concern "This isn't good" he said.

He then walked over to Kambei and examined the leader's arm.

"What's not good?" Suki asked.

Shichiroji examined the wound on his friend. "These cuts…they're not bleeding as much as they should."

"What?" Kambei asked "What does that mean?"

"Whatever weapon you two were cut by had poison on it" Shichiroji told them "I think it's best for you two to get to the village as soon as possible."

Kirara looked closer at the wound on Suki' sarm, and her own concerns grew "It…it looks like it's…it's sucking in the blood…not excreting it…"

"Then the capital's getting really des…"

A shot ran through the air.

Everyone turned and saw Katsuchiro turned around with a completely shocked look on his face; blood was spilling from a small hole in his neck.

"Katsuchiro!" Sino's cry suddenly sounded.

Katsuchiro fell to his knees, "Ka-Kambei…sama" he fell face first into the dirt.

A heart wrenching scream sounded through the dense fog that surrounded them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Don't worry, I'm working on the second and it should be out soon…this one only took 2 days to write! I love Kyuzo! Bye bye!


	10. Gone

AN: Hi! Wow it's been _years_ hasn't it? I'm so sorry, I never meant to let it go for this long. I've always knew what I wanted however finding creative timing wasn't the best. But I've figured out a good formula. Late nights, my Samurai 7 DVD's and silence. They've worked and I've gotten out a few long chapters. Hopefully it will keep up.

So I guess I've kept you waiting long enough. On with the story!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 9**

The moments passed like a blur of panic, and she watched as the Grandmother Priestess ran in and out of the hut. Calling for water, bandages, and sharper knives. The rush to save Katsuchiro was as amazing as it was horrifying. The image of Katsuchiro falling face first into the dirt beneath him replayed over and over inside her head like a horrible nightmare.

Kambei was the first to act, ripping cloth from his robes and rushing over to the boy and began wrapping his wound. Kirara was behind him like a shadow, immediately calling for certain herbs and water. They quickly built a stretcher and immediately hauled him back to the village where they took him to the Priestess' hut, that was several hours ago and it was the same ever since. She was also quite surprised by the reaction of the villagers.

The entire village waited with her.

"Sino!"

Her head shot up and Kirara stood in front of her with blood covered clothes and cloths. "What are you doing?" Kirara asked.

Tears streaked down her face "I…I don't know what to do" she replied weakly.

"We need your help" Kirara told her sternly "_Katsuchiro-sama_ needs your help. We need fresh cloths and more hot water. Do you remember my stream?"

The stream her and Kirara would travel to daily when they were younger. It eventually became _Kirara's_ stream when she became priestess, the water called to her. Sino nodded "I remember."

"I need you to go there and fill as many vases with water…we're going to need the purest kind in order to clean the wound" Kirara said.

Another shock of panic spread through Sino "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Kiraras expression immediately turned concerned "The bullet had something in it" she replied "Like a poison. It's spreading fast, we're trying to get as much of it out but…but it's just spreading so fast."

The realization of Kirara's words sunk in, and immediately Sino knew she had to give everything she had despite her discomfort in the matter. Her face grew firm as her determination grew strong. She nodded and stood up "I'll help in anyway I can. I'll collect as many bandages and as possible and I'll fill the canisters with water."

"What?" Gozo asked

"Father forgive me for saying this" Sino told him "But if you're not going to help, then leave."

She then turned and ran out into the village to collect items.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

In all the commotion it seemed that only Kyuzo remembered the problem at hand. He turned down and stared at the mist that surrounded the mountain. Scouts .They were there…lurking. They most likely heard Sino's scream and know that a Samurai has been hit.

_The weakest link_ he told himself. Katsuchiro was young, brash, and arrogant in a foolish way. It was an inevitable action, and it was better to happen now, while the enemy were momentarily weakened, instead of later in the depth of battle.

"You're a strange person Kyuzo" Hiroko told him.

He didn't turn to face her, but she continued "You said you'd protect me, and then you asked me to take your back…why?"  
"It is Suki that needs protection" Kyuzo replied "Not you."

She smirked "Yes it is not me that needs protection…and what of you _Great_ Kyuzo? Have you ever needed…protection?"

He then turned and stared her in the eyes "Your suggesting that I need protection from you?" The corner turned up the side of his mouth and she couldn't help but feel…irritated by it.

"Don't be so arrogant" she said "Many men have looked at my body and thought that they could break it like a twig. And yet here I stand while they lay in the ground."

The corner didn't turn down, he just stared at her. "What is it you want?" he asked.

It was her turn now to smile "I want…Ukyo" she replied.

That seemed to surprise him "What do you mean?" he asked.

"The day this" she gestured to her body "Happened. I was in the middle of something with Ukyo. It seemed I'd gone a step too far and so I was taken and used a part of experiments. I want to finish what I'd started."

…. Experiment?

_Kyuzo watched as the body was chained and lifted from the ground. "This for a simple body guard?"_

"_Not just any body guard" the man beside him replied "She was hand picked from birth to be a warrior. Training since before she could walk. The perfect warrior."_

_Kyuzo watched as they moved the body from sight, and couldn't help but think._

_The perfect warrior._

_His hands hovered over his sword._

"You were the one that tried to kill Ukyo."

"I let my guard down for a moment because I thought Tessai was gone and that we were alone" she replied "I paid for that…but it's not a mistake I will make again."

He then turned towards the cliff. "Are you ready samurai?" He asked,

Her green eyes flashed. "I'm ready for anything Great Kyuzo" she smiled reaching for the sword on her hip.

The two dove into the dense fog.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Lord Ukyo"

Ukyo turned lazily towards Tessai and the guards "Yes?" he demanded with nothing but bitterness in his voice.

"I think we found a trail" Tessai told him.

"Tessai" Ukyo said "We've been following your 'trails' for the past week. I'm sick of the hunting, now I want the catch! So when we actually FIND the vessel tell me."

"I think we found the remains of one of the vessels."

Ukyo turned his body in interests "But…didn't they already find three vessels?"

He walked over and peered down at the body laying on the ground, "It could be that this is just a dead body."

"Perhaps what we found, was a dead body. They've yet to be examined" Tessai told him "We'll send this back to the capital."

Ukyo grumbled under the intense heat, he pulled out a fan and began to relieve himself "I think this is a waist of time."

Tessai however wasn't listening to the prince's rumblings. He was thinking over the evidence collected so far. Three bodies found, all completely empty. And here was a forth, still empty…yet no sign of the souls that inhabited them. He scratched his chin, they began the program with a single body. A strong one, they needed a strong body in order to go through the process. And it had to be female. They'd tried it on males before, however the male human body was unequipped to house and create life that was a woman's job. So they found a woman. A strong one at that.

Perhaps too strong. She alone almost killed the young master, if it were up to Tessai she would've been killed immediately. However the Emperor was quite set on his experiments; he brushed her attempted assassination off like it was a leaf in the wind. Just passing by. Then he used her to house the souls.

"_With this warrior we will no longer even need Nobuseri" said the Emperor "Imagine, beauty, strength, skill, power, the ability to destroy an entire army herself."_

He'd remembered hearing the screams through the dungeon and into the city. He remembered on his daily walks how people would whisper of waking to the horrible screams. This began the rumors of a ghost in the city, one that had been murdered and continued to scream, looking for the ones that took her life.

This was no ghost though, he knew it, the Emperor knew it, and the young Master knew it. However they were the only ones, even Kyuzo and Hyuugo had been kept from that secret. Not that they cared, both had been genuine Samurai. Devoted to their cause, and did not question it.

And then there was the oracle. It was saved for last, to be downloaded lastly into the human body. However she was stolen before then, and supposedly dumped into the middle of the desert. That meant that the oracle was somewhere out there as well, however if they hadn't been cut short and the process was indeed finished then out there was the most dangerous samurai this world knew…and whomever they were didn't even know it. He shuttered to think

"Are you listening to me Tessai!" came the Ukyo's squeal "You're just standing there with your eyes in the wind!"

He turned with a surprised look "I'm sorry Young Master" he thought "I was just thinking over evidence."

"I swear Tessai, you're just like my father" Ukyo whined "You don't listen to me either."

Tessai went to argue when a guard ran up "Lord Ukyo, Tessai-sama" he said "We've discovered where the trail is leading!"

Tessai turned "Yes? Where?"

"To the village under siege" the guard told them "To Kanna-village!"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The pain was like a stab with a dull knife, continuously running it's dim blade through him. And when he breathed, it twisted and turned into a drill, swirling around his insides. He became numb to it a little after awhile, his body was going to into shock, too much pain. And it became worse when he felt it reaching out with black talons, into his lungs, and towards his heart, a fire had began inside of him, it's deep flames licked at his insides consuming whatever lay in his path. He tried to cry out however his voice was not obeying him, and the talons dug further into his bowels, slashing and hacking at his entrails. His arms felt cold; as if he lifted them they'd fall off, a painful cold, like there were buckets of ice around them.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Sino and Kirara worked quickly as they removed Katsuchiro's shirt, "We have to stop the poison before it gets to his heart" Kirara told Sino.

She looked over his chest that had tiny black lines along it, "It's not moving too quickly, and it's going down his arms and into his lungs first" Sino said "If we stop it before it consumes his heart then we should be able to save the rest."

"What are you going to do?" Komachi asked.

Neither paid attention to the young one, Sino reviewed the wound that was in Katsuchiro's throat…it' had almost closed. "I'm going to reopen this" she said "It may be the best way to suck the poison out."

"Grandmother do you have the medicine?" Kirara asked.

The old priestess nodded and waddled up with a bowl of liquid. "We need to get him to swallow this" she said.

Sino nodded "I'll suck as much of the poison out as possible."

"Mira, Mika" she called out to the twins who ran over quickly "I'm going to pock small wounds into these two points in his arms" she said as she pointed "When I do, suck as much poison out as you can. When you start sucking out blood. Stop."

"But…it's it mixing with his blood?" Mika asked.

Kirara shook her head "This type of poison was designed for Nobuseri, wires and oil not blood so it won't mix."

The two nodded their heads "When you've sucked out most of the poison, cover his wounds."

The two nodded, "Grandmother," Kirara spoke "Where is the oil?"

The eldest Priestess placed down three cups of oil. And then three empty cups. "There you go."

"Squish this around your mouth and spit the poison into the empty cups. Once most of the poison is out I'm going to force him to drink this medicine. You'll have to hold him down."

The girls seemed nervous, would they be able to rival the strength of a samurai? Even together?

Sino pulled out a large and wide pin, she took a breath "Be strong Katsuchiro-sama" she whispered.

She then reached down and thrust the sharp side in, Katsuchiro jerked however the moment the black paste began to ooze out of the wound Mika attached her lips to it, sucking then spiting the poison into the small cup beside her.

She then reached over and repeated the same action on the other side. Mira mimicked her sister.

She then breathed as she reached up to his neck, '_Careful_' she told herself '_Don't make it too deep. Just deep enough._'

She dropped the pin and reached for her own knife, biting her lip she then punctured the closed wound, black cream oozed from the wound and she immediately attached herself to the wound.

Kirara watched as the three made quick effort to save the samurai. She prepared a long bamboo straw as the girls sucked the poison out. And then she turned and quickly fastened a small funnel together.

Mika then sat up, she spit the rest of the poison into the overflowing cup "Finished" she said.

Grandmother Priestess gave her a cup of hot water. Mira soon followed, and finally Sino.

"Quickly, place this in that hole" Kirara said.

Sino didn't question. She grabbed the straw and forced it in, Kirara then immediately poured the medicine into Katsuchiro's wound. Mira, and Mika had prepared and were currently holding Katsuchiro's legs and arms.

His body jumped as the straw was inserted, and fought harder when Kirara began pouring the medicine down his throat.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Kyuzo and Hiroki ducked behind a large stone "The fog is thick" Kyuzo stated "We'll have to go in blind."

Hiroki scuffed.

**Let me take control**

_Get out of my head!_

**This mission is beyond you.**

…_what did you say?_

**You do not possess the foresight to see your enemy in this fog.**

_I do not need _foresight_ I am samurai. I can sense everything around me._

"Sana"

"No"

Kyuzo turned as Hiroki's eyes faded into a deep sea blue. Her face became calm.

She then turned to him and gave a small nod "I'll go in first" she told him.

He nodded.

She then turned and closed her eyes, she focused on her hearing, and it pierced through the dense fog as if a lifting a curtain. "100 yards away" she whispered.

She could taste the metal on her tongue; she could smell the rust, "4 tobito, and three yokan."

There was something else…a small whistle in the distance. Her ears rang.

"Any Nobuseri?"

She shook her head then breathed deep as she rested her right hand on the ground, a booming sound, like a rumbling dragon began to form in her ears, the smell of rust, oil, and dried blood entered her nose "Another three" she replied "Not too far into the valley…it's best to remain as low the ground as possible."

"Is there more?"

She tried to concentrate…however the ringing. The ringing was getting louder and louder.

She turned and opened her eyes "There is always more" she replied.

"We should do a sweep around the entire area" Kyuzo told her.

_Quality…Kyuzo….should be….think?_

W-what?

**Wha…with you-….oice?**

With every word the voices were fading. But at the same time there was a faint ringing in her ears. She couldn't help but feel fear run down her spine as if water were being poured on her.

What's going on?

_Don'…ow._

**It seem…fading…for now….**

Kyuzo watched as her eyes flickered. Not only with color, but emotion. Specks of panic, curiosity, fear, and as he watched the colors and emotions cover her eyes he saw panic begin to overtake them as a deep brown rippled through.

"Oh no" she whispered.

"What is it?" he asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

She looked up at him with chocolate eyes "They're gone" she said.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

AN: There's going to be some Kyuzo-Suki fluff coming up in the next chapter. I'll upload it too.

Also to my readers, I'm thinking of writing a lemon for an upcoming chapter, and I was wondering if you think that would be in good taste. So once you've read this, please review and tell me if you want me to upload the lemon onto this site after I get to that chapter, or not. If not I'm writing a few stories on and I'll upload it there.

Later!


	11. Wounded Warriors

AN: So here's another chapter. I've decided to treat you since I've been so bad the past few years. I hope you enjoy it!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 10**

Kyuzo understand the impact of the words, and then began to understand the panic. If more than ever, this was the time she needed them. The arrogant samurai Hiroko, the wise mystic Sana…they may have been a burden in her mind. However, they were a much needed one in a battle against bandits.

And now they were gone.

Forever?

But then why stay for this long?

Perhaps it was something else. However he knew that this was no time to panic, not that he did panic. And at the same time there was no time to bring her back to the village. And he found himself wanting more and more to protect her himself rather than any of the others. He reached out "You remember your training?"

She turned with watery eyes, more out of panic than anything "Yes" she replied.

"Then you'll have no choice but to continue on" he told her.

She nodded. Resolve entered her eyes.

"Take my back, and we'll go ahead."

He then positioned himself in front of her. The two then descended into the fog.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_Further ahead…_

The solider lowered the device it was holding. He then turned.

Sobei nodded "You said you saw two figures dive into the fog?" he asked.

The soldier nodded "One held two swords, the other followed closely with only one sword."

"The vender uses no sword" Sobei said "To thin for the engineer, too quiet for the boy, and defiantly not the big stupid one. Looks as if we may get what we want anyways."

"What of Kanna fortress?"

Sobei turned "Contact the Capital" he ordered "Tell the emperor we've found the oracle and possibly subsided the sword and the heart. We'll await our orders."

The soldier nodded and then turned to hurry.

Sobei's mind wondered to the seven that opposed them. Specifically the one dressed in white rags "I want that one" he whispered "He had the eyes of a dead man."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Kambei, Shichiroji, Gorobei, and Heihachi all stood along the ravine where the bridge once was. "Where do you think they will strike?" Heihachi asked.

"The only advantage they have now is the fog" Kambei replied "Other than that we can expect no less than a full 360 attack from land and air."

"Who knows how many soldiers and Yakan ships, and other Nobuseri they'll rein down on us this time" Shichiroji said with a sad sigh "I'm really out of shape. It's only the day after our first battle and I'm already exhausted."

"I hear you" Heihachi told him "it's the first sign of age. But we have to keep up for now."

"Kyuzo will tell us how many enemies there are surrounding us" Kambei said "After we've got that information we'll be able to form a more detailed strategy. For now it's best to double shifts. I want no chance of a sneak attack, now that we've go their attention their entire focus may be on us."

The other's nodded "With Katsuchiro out of action we're down to four" Gorobei added "This is the time to be extra careful. We'll have to relay that message to the men."

Heihachi smiled "I got some of their weapons while we were in that Yakan ship" he said "I may be able to replicate them for further use."

Kambei nodded "That is good…"

Suddenly a young man came running from the village "Great samurai!" he called.

The four turned as the lanky boy ran towards them "Great samurai!" he huffed "Lady Kirara sends for you!"

"Is something wrong with Katsuchiro?" Heihachi asked.

"I don't' know" replied the boy "I'm just the messenger."

The others turned to one another before heading towards the Priestess' hut.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Kyuzo jumped from rock to rock as lightly as possible. As quickly as possible, as quietly as possible. He kept one sword unsheathed incase of an attack or a gunshot. Every once in a while he'd turn to make sure that Suki was still behind him.

Suki was trying her best not to think of the problem at hand. She's been trying not to think of how alone she suddenly felt. The burden of Sana and Hiroko had been somewhat maddening to a degree, to have three different souls fighting in one body. But now, when she needed them most. They were gone. Who knew what had happened to them, and what had been that faint ringing she'd heard before they'd disappeared? Would they come back? What if they didn't?

What would become of her? She'd been able to grasp within the time she'd spent with the samurai, some sense of self. Useful at the very least. What now?

She was at a loss. She didn't know who she was.

Where she came from.

How she got there.

She had no purpose.

The darkness surrounding her being was growing dimmer and dimmer by the seconds that every thought crossing her mind. What was she doing there? And did anyone really need her?

The samurai had kept her because they couldn't' bring themselves to leave an injured woman in the desert. But really, at this point what could she do?

Yes she had some fighting ability but it was even more pathetic than Katsuchiro or Kikuchiyo. At the very least Katsuchiro had years of training, and Kikuchiyo knew farming as well as possessed strength.

But her…she was not a farmer, she was not a samurai…she had no role.

Suddenly Kyuzo stopped.

He reached out and held her back, she stood with her back against a rock. She could hear the water fall. They seemed to be quite near to the shore, as she remembered there was a large cliff nearby. If the bandits were near, it could be a good place to ambush and push a few over.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"What are our orders?" came a booming voice.

The sound of the voice stopped her strategizing. _'Sobei_' the nobuseri's image entered her mind '_he survived_' "In light of the new information we are to leave our posts at Kanna village" came another voice "he's instructed we use all our resources to locate and capture the oracle. Once we find it, we are to then return to the Capital."

"Then we are to abandon our attack on Kanna?" Sobei asked.

"Yes"

"Then the traitors mean nothing?"

"In light of this outcome it seems that the emperor has no interest what so ever in a petty village" replied the voice "If the villagers want let them grow their rice. Once we've gotten a hold of the oracle, this village will fall at her feet. No need to worry."

"So we're not abandoning it completely?"  
"Of course not! Merely postponing it. By the time we're finished here they're going to wish they'd let us bomb them."

"Good" a smile sounded in the booming voice.

Kyuzo's eyes turned to the girl beside him. "Ukyo" he said softly.

'_Ukyo?_'

'_I want Ukyo_' were Hiroko's words _'The day this, happened. I was in the middle of something with Ukyo. It seemed I'd gone a step too far and so I was taken and used a part of an experiments. I want to finish what I'd started.'_

She had felt Hiroko's as she spoke those words. Who was this Ukyo? She did not know him…however, in the deep reaches of her mind she heard a voice. A voice that spoke through the dark.

'_Ukyo…this one is not for you_.'

'_I wasn't going to touch…not for long._'

'_You have many women in your harem. Go entertain yourself with one of them…but not this one_.'

The red…not a car. She was sure now, she was not hit by a red car. But darkness was followed by red.

"Young master if I may?"

"Yes?"

"Can we attack now?"

"Oh! By all means. Tessai and I will be going back to the Capital now. Call ahead with your report when you have them."

"Yes Young master. Attack."

Even before Kyuzo turned her senses went berserk. She kipped off the ground several meters, the soldier behind her was sliced into several pieces by Kyuzo's swords. She unsheathed her sword and then flipped off the side of the ravine. She then turned towards three oncoming tobito. The first she sliced down the middle before stabbing her sword in to the head of the next, she removed her short sword and took off it's arms. After that she turned towards the third however was met by a net. "Take her alive!" came a command.

She gritted her teeth. She couldn't leave Kyuzo alone in this ambush.

Her sword sliced through the net and she threw her short sword that flew through the tobito, she used momentum and dove upwards, the last tobito fell down to the bottom as she landed by her short sword for a moment then flipped back towards the bottom. Kyuzo was busy, he was surrounded by soldiers. "Kill the traitor!" Sobei demanded "Shoot him."

Soldiers pulled their guns out and then began shooting at the stoic samurai. Per usual no panic or emotion entered the samurai's eyes, his arms lifted and his swords danced through the air to swiftly that none of the soldiers could make out his movements. However as the sparks began to surround the samurai and the soldiers began to fall his movements began to make sense. The bullets bounced off the blades and back into the soldiers until only three stood.

Sobei watched with hatred "Traitor" he sneered.

The soldiers then turned and attacked the samurai.

Kyuzo flipped over then and moved towards the cliff. The cliff. An evil and simple plan formed into Sobei's mind. He then turned to see Suki was fighting off her own little band. And doing very well at it.

'_The perfect warrior_' is what they called her.

However, her movements were more erratic and less skilled then the last time he'd seen her. It seemed the horn had worked.

He turned once again to the red drenched warrior. If he could get rid of the traitor then she would be easy enough to capture. She was having trouble with three. She would fall at his feet.

Kyuzo was busy fighting off the five new tobito and four new soldiers that had shown up. An evil grin formed in Sobei's mind as he pointed his weapon at the samurai. "Traitor!" he cried.

Kyuzo's gaze turned up a moment, a moment was all that was needed. A tobito sliced at the samurai's torso. Kyuzo's eyes widened, a crack then sounded as a soldier behind him shot.

Suki turned as she heard the deep grunt. She then saw the deep crimson soaking through the bright red jacket. Her heart leapt into her throat, and was caught by her gasp. And as she saw another soldier behind him lift his sword Kyuzo's eyes fixated on her.

The next few moments were a blur. She flipped her sword in her hand then spun around holding the blade out, it sliced through every enemy surrounding her.

She then somehow crossed the hundred feet to Kyuzo's side. She sliced through the Tobito before she quickly resheathed her weapon and grabbed the blood drenched warrior. She then dove over the remaining soldiers and dove into the water falling further down the cliff.

As she fell through the thundering of the water she could swear she heard a blood curdling cry fading into the distance.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Kambei looked on Katsuchiro, he was sleeping deeply. "How is he?"

"We've extracted most of the poison" Kirara told him "The tiny bit left is not life threatening. He will most likely catch a fever as a way of his body burning it out."

Kambei nodded "That is good news."

"How long before he's on his feet?" Gorobei asked.

"A few days unfortunately" Sino replied "He won't regain consciousness until tomorrow."

Heihachi nodded "Let's hope that the bandits don't attack until then."

The others agreed.

"Has Great Kyuzo returned?" Kirara asked.

Kambei shook his head.

Worry appeared on the faces around him and he gave them a reassuring smile "No need to worry" he said "if any of us is capable of caring for himself it's Kyuzo."

"Yeah" Heihachi nodded "You need to worry about the enemy. Not him."

The girls nodded.

Kambei then turned to the old priestess "May I ask for something?" he asked.

"Anything you wish great samurai" bowed the priestess.

"A pot of firefly gruel" replied the Leader.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

She coughed hard as the water was extracted from her lungs. She'd dragged herself and Kyuzo up the beach before collapsing. She gagged for a moment before taking a deep and rough breath. She then reached out and took a hold of her cargo. The samurai had fallen unconscious before they'd hit the water. She'd fought with all her might as the ocean's waves crashed against them, and threatened to drag them down. She'd refused to let go of the body.

"Kyuzo" she rasped.

He didn't respond.

"Kyuzo!" she leaned down, hovering her ear above his mouth.

Nothing.

She took a breath '_Don't panic_' she told herself. She then lay him flat on his back and lifted his chin. She took a few deep breaths herself before leaning down and blowing air into his lungs. She quickly followed the breath by compressions on his chest. After she breathed another breath into him and followed by a few more compressions.

Water suddenly sprouted from his mouth. She turned him on his side as the water began to flood out. His eyes sprung open, she leaned down "Kyuzo."

He sputtered for a few moments "Suki" he rasped.

"We're on a beach" she told him, she then took her first look around "There's a cave in the distance. Can you move?"

He nodded.

"I'll help you" she said as she grabbed onto his arm and began to lift "it will provide enough shelter so that I can bind your wounds."

He made no protest as he climbed to his feet. The two then slowly made their way towards the cave.

Once there Suki lay him down gently "I'll need to remove your coat and clothes" she said "The water was quite cold. You may catch a fever."

The intense pain of his deep wounds made him bite his tongue. She carefully stripped off his coat and shirt before laying him down. She then reached into the pouch on her hip, she silently thanked Kirara for being proficient enough to think of medical supplies. But then again, travelling around with seven dangerous men, injuries were not strange, they were inevitable. First she examined the wound on his torso, she thanked what lucky stars he had that it wasn't too deep. "I'll be right back" she said.

She jumped up, and ran to the nearest stream. After testing the water to make sure it was clean she then unsheathed her sword and used the sheath as a bucket.

After she ran back to the cave. She quickly cleaned both wounds before beginning to stitch up Kyuzo's torso. "This medicine should help it to heal faster" she told him as she lathered a strange ointment on him.

Kyuzo said nothing, he just lay back and allowed her to patch him up. After the bullet hole was closed she then jumped up "Your clothes are wet so it would be more dangerous to put them on rather than keep them off" she told him "I'll build a fire to keep you warm."

She quickly hung his clothes then ran off.

Kyuzo watched her leave.

His eyes turned to the top of he cave.

That last move was careless. A samurai should never let anything distract him. A samurai must remain calm and collected at all times. A samurai must be aware of his surroundings….

However…

When he heard that gun cock, and even though he knew that the word 'Traitor' was for him. For a moment, just for a moment he thought Sobei meant.

It was the first time since the beginning of his training that he would allow himself to be caught off guard. That he left an opening in his stance. He knew that he was surrounded, and worse, that with a flick of his wrists the enemies surrounding him would be lying on the ground. And yet here he was, he was the one lying on the ground.

He allowed his stoic exterior slip for a moment as he let out a sigh causing a sharp pain.

And yet she saved him.

She'd been studying less than a week in the swordplay, and now she'd lost half her soul. The other two that embodied the samurai inside her were gone.

And yet she saved him.

She not only slew three of the enemies but she managed to lift him over the rest of the group. She then dragged him through current to the shore, and onto the beach. She hadn't rested since.

Impressive.

A strong woman.

A strong body.

"_We need a strong vessel" _That's what the emperor ordered _"A vessel strong enough to withstand the implants. And the training. With this warrior we will no longer even need Nobuseri. Imagine, beauty, strength, skill, power, the ability to destroy an entire army herself."_

She was the vessel.

Suki.

He had no doubt she had a samurai's ability. However her soul was not that of a warrior.

Her soul was pure, and strong. It was that of an innocent maiden.

Innocent.

How long since he had been…innocent?

He'd not thought about it since he'd picked up the sword. He traded his childhood for the samurai way, he'd traded his life for it.

Would he have her do the same? Could he allow her to continue to slay enemies if it meant dimming the light in her heart.

They say that when one kills another, the soul of that kill will follow him for the rest of time. Who knows how many hundreds, if not thousands of souls followed him? Weighing down his sword with blood, and blackening his very being.

He couldn't see her living that kind of life.

It made him almost want to take her away from anything that may try to lead her down that path. He could take her and leave the battle field, to a place where battle and war were mere stories from a far away land. He could keep that innocence.

But would he…_could_ he abandon his sword so easily? And for another?

Could he lay down his samurai spirit?

No.

Eventually even if he did leave with her to that fairytale place, he'd have to return. The blood not only weighed him…it called to him.

He was a samurai.

And nothing else.

"Kyuzo-sama, your sweating."

But still…

"I think you may be getting a fever. I'll build the fire quickly."

Still…

"I've also gotten some food for us."

The thought alone was…

"This place seems to be rather neglected, wild berries and fruit and plants are plentiful."

Enticing to say the least.

She dipped a cloth in the bowl she'd fastened out of driftwood and leaves "We are blessed" she smiled as she patted his face down "We should be fine here until you are well enough to move again."

He nodded.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

AN: There was a bit of Kyuzo-Suki fluff, more thinking than really doing for the last bit. I wanted to show Suki's protective side a little as well. I wanted the two to have some intimate time together without any real distractions. This chapter provided that. And gave a little insight to Kyuzo's true feelings on Suki.

Review and you shall receive! Also remember to give an opinion on the upcoming lemon!


End file.
